


Dual of the Fate (Chapter 8)~

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ferus/Obi-Wan을 암시하는 부분이 있습니다. 불편하신분은 이번 챕터는 보지 말아주세요.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferus/Obi-Wan을 암시하는 부분이 있습니다. 불편하신분은 이번 챕터는 보지 말아주세요.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 8

\- 왜 이제 왔냐는 불평은 기각하마. 정말로 계속 자네 곁에 있었거든. 아무리 접촉하려 해도 주변의 포스에 거의 반응을 보이지 않으니 방법이 없지 뭔가.

시트 바깥으로 튀어 나오려 했던 오비완은 자신이 알몸임을 깨달아 급히 그것을 둘렀고 콰이곤의 앞에 섰다. 손을 뻗는다. 투명한 빛 속을 통과한다. 의문과 당황으로 뒤범벅이 된 눈을 내려다보며 콰이곤이 설명했다.

\- 클론 전쟁 기간에도 계속 리빙포스의 연구를 하고 있었지. 그러던 와중 휠 족의 두루마리를 접하게 됐어. 포스의 품으로 돌아가서도 자신의 정신을 유지시키는 법이 쓰여 있었네.

자애로운 시선으로 내려다보며 그가 말을 이었다.

\- 오비완. 자넨 정말 할 수 있는 모든 것을 다 했어. 자네의 잘못이 아니야. 죽는다고 해결될 문제도 아니고. 아나킨은 자신의 길을 선택한거야. 그 흐름을 거스르려 하지 말게. 자넨 자네가 할 수 있는 일을 하면 되는거야.

긴 팔을 뻗는다.

\- 이를테면, 탈출 같은거 말이지.

출입구 옆의 제어 패널이 열렸다.

\- 저 문은 내가 해결할테니 그 동안 떠날 준비를 해.

뭘 어찌해야 좋을지 모르는 얼굴을 한 옛 제자를 보며 콰이곤은 씁쓸하게 웃었다. 손을 휘젓는다.

\- 뭐, 그러고 나가면 아나킨이 병사들을 죄다 죽이려들지도 모르겠군.

자신이 벌거벗고 있음을 지적한 것을 깨달은 오비완은 얼굴에 피가 몰리는 걸 느끼며 시선을 돌렸다. 콰이곤이 멋적은 목소리로 말을 이었다.

\- 그래도 튜닉 공짜로 세탁하고 가니 좋지 않나?

말끔해진 의복을 껴입으며 오비완이 대꾸했다.

"마스터, 그거 농담하시는 건가요?"  
\- 내 개그 센스도 포스의 품으로 돌아갔나보군.

벨트를 매며 스승을 노려보자 어깨를 으쓱해보인다. 오비완은 짧게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"바깥의 경비가 삼엄합니다. 이제 어떻게 해야하나요?"  
\- 멋진 탈출코스가 남았지.

콰이곤이 손을 뻗어 홀로 프로젝터를 가동시켰다. 이제큐터의 도면을 연다. 당황한 오비완이 그를 바라보자 한 쪽 눈을 찡긋한다.

\- 만나자마자 조커 카드를 쓴 것과 비슷해. 이렇게까지 현세에 간섭하면 안되는데.

긴 손을 뻗어 한 점을 짚는다. 함교 아랫층.

\- 현재 이 곳의 위치야. 바로 옆이 아나킨의 개인실이지. 이 방은 반쯤 숨겨져 있어. 예상컨데 다른 사람은 여기 들어오는게 거의 불가능할거야. 우리는 이 덕트를 통해서 아랫층까지 죽 내려가야해. 보안은 자네 실력 정도면 충분히 해제할 수 있으니 단말 확인하고.

콰이곤은 오비완의 도주로를 손 끝으로 그리며 하단의 격납고를 가르켰다.

\- 이 곳까지만 가면 자네가 해야할 일은 끝나.  
"나가는 것까진 어떻게 해볼 수 있겠네요. 근데... 다시 붙잡히지 않을까요? 이 배엔 견인광선도 있습니다."  
\- 생각하지 마, 오비완. 직감에 모든 걸 맡기게.

입술을 꾹 문 그는 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

  
이제큐터 메인 서버에 접속한 오비완은 덕트 내부의 보안 레이저를 모두 다운시키는데 성공했다.

\- 이제 한... 10분 정도 시간이 있겠군.

느긋한 목소리에 오비완은 급히 몸을 돌려 자신의 배낭에서 아나킨의 세이버를 꺼냈다. 목에 걸린 구속구를 잘라낸다. 개인실에 끌려온 직후 줄곧 안느라 바빴던 베이더는 오비완의 소지품을 자세히 살펴볼 시간이 없었던 것 같다. 그는 케비넷에서 포스로 단단히 잠구어진 상자를 찾아냈고 푸른 검신을 사선으로 그었다. 잘린 금속 박스 안에는 오비완의 세이버가 들어 있었다. 그것을 챙겨 허리에 건다. 배낭을 어깨에 맨다. 준비는 끝났다. 콰이곤의 도움으로 열린 문 너머 긴 복도가 보였다.

\- 교대시간이라 경비병이 없어. 덕트는 저기 오른쪽 벽 아래.

가르키는 곳으로 달려간 오비완은 얇은 흰색 패널을 뜯고 안 쪽을 들여다봤다. 입구는 좁았지만 어떻게든 할 수 있을 것 같다. 몸을 구부린 제다이는 안 쪽으로 자신의 배낭을 던져넣고 몸을 낮춰 들어갔다. 선득한 공기가 느껴진다. 박타탱크 속에 있을때 영양제도 함께 넣어줬는지 평소보다는 더 체력이 붙은 느낌이었다. 팔꿈치에 배낭 끈을 건 오비완은 내부 도면을 머릿속에 필사적으로 그리면서 움직이기 시작했다. 베이더의 포스는 느껴지지 않는다. 하지만 자신에게 주어진 시간은 많지 않았다. 어떻게든 하단 격납고까진 가야했다.

쿠웅-

힘껏 덕트 내부를 움직이던 오비완이 멈췄다. 마치 기체 전체를 울리는듯한 소리... 뭐지? 폭격? 불안한 시선을 깜빡인다. 이건 전혀 예상하지 못한 상황이었다.

쾅, 콰앙!

어둠속에서 고개를 든다. 콰이곤의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 포스를 펼친다. 베이더의 기척 역시 없었다. 부관 임의로 행성 공격에 나설리는 없으니, 외부로부터의 타격일 가능성이 크다. 누가? 누가 감히 이 드레드노트에 공격을... 순간 등골이 서늘하게 식었다. 익숙한 포스의 자락이 느껴졌다. 오비완은 숨을 집어 삼켰고, 온 힘을 다해 덕트 아랫편으로 기어가기 시작했다.

안돼,

요다의 포스다. 분명, 이 익숙한 포스의 파동은 그랜드 마스터의 것이었다. 그는 이제큐터와 담판을 벌일 위인이 아니었다. 그럴 이유가 없었다. 그럴 상황이 아니다. 저항군은 이제 겨우 몬 칼라마리로부터 순양함과 구축함을 공급받기 시작한 참이었다. 이런데 귀한 전력을 낭비할 여유는 없었다. 그렇다면 하나였다.

안돼요, 마스터 요다. 나 같은 걸 구하겠다고 여기 오시면 안됩니다!!

필사적으로 움직인다. 이렇게까지 자신이 집중한적이 있었나 싶을 정도로, 오비완은 온 힘을 다해 격납고를 향해 움직였다. 남아있는 센서를 제거하고, 지나가는 트루퍼와 드로이드의 움직임을 신경쓰며 최대한 소리를 죽였다. 이마에서 땀이 흘러내렸다. 손은 이미 긴장으로 축축했다. 계속해서 포격 소리가 이어진다. 거대한 함선은 큰 흔들림 없이 낮고 무거운 소리를 쉴새없이 내고 있었다. 익숙한 푸른 포스의 자락이 기함 내부를 더듬고 있었다. 주먹을 잡아쥔다. 오비완은 머릿속에 기억해둔 이제큐터의 내부 단면을 떠올리며 요다가 어디쯤 있을지 파악하려 노력했다. 시선을 든다. 근처였다. 이 근처에 있었다. 오비완은 이를 꽉 물었고 라이트 세이버를 들어 덕트의 아랫부분에 강하게 찔러넣었다. 바깥에 위치가 발각되겠지만, 자칫하면 요다가 위험했다. 그가 위험해지면 오더 자체도 크게 흔들린다. 그럴바엔 자신을 노출시키고 요다로부터 시선을 분산시켜주는 편이 나았다. 덕트의 하단부분이 눈부신 빛과 함께 녹는다. 둥글게 잘라낸 조각이 바닥에 떨어진다. 오비완은 주저없이 아래로 뛰어내렸다. 기함 내부는 비상등이 돌고 있었다. 붉은 조명아래 수십기의 드로이드가 부산히 움직이고 있었고, 저 편에 전투소리가 들린것을 깨달았을 때 오비완은 즉시 그 쪽으로 도약해 들어갔다. 푸른 검신을 든다. 자신을 향해 센서를 돌리는 B-1 배틀 드로이드의 허리를 두 동강 내고 즉시 곁에 서 있던 기계의 관절을 잘라냈다. 손을 뻗어 이 편을 향해 달려오는 드로이드들을 밀어냈다. 순간 오른편에서 초록 검날이 화려하게 도약하며 곁으로 날아들어왔다. 앞에 멈춰선 작은 키의 마스터는 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"오랫만이네, 마스터 케노비."

오비완이 대꾸할 틈을 주지않고 블라스터 볼트가 날아들었다. 두 사람은 재빨이 그것들을 튕겨냈다.

"최대한 빨리 나가야해, 바깥의 순양함은 오래 못 버틸테니."  
"몇 척 인가요?"

서로 등을 맞댄 채 블라스터를 비켜내며 틈을 찾는다. 요다가 대꾸했다.

"3."

머리가 지끈거림을 느낀다. 절대 버틸 수 없다. 호위함만 기본 3대 이상을 이끌고 다니는 이제큐터다. 1:3으로 붙는다해도 승산이 없는 게임이었다.

"세이시가 함선들을 교란시키는 중일세."

동시에 거대한 포격 소리가 울렸다. 요다는 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"가지."

 

 

  
필사의 공격으로 하단의 격납고까지 간 두 사람은 어마어마한 양의 드로이드를 보고 잠시 한 켠에 몸을 숨기고 있었다. 요다가 바깥을 응시한다. 그가 타고 온 스타파이터는 엉망으로 부숴져있었다. 잠깐 바닥을 내려다보며 생각에 잠긴 그랜드 마스터는 고개를 들고 오비완의 다리를 밀었다. 의아한 얼굴로 돌아보자 그가 짧게 이야기했다.

"곧 격납고로 스타파이터 한 대가 들어올거야. 타게. 난 엄호할테니."  
"안됩니다! 엄호는 제가..."

동시에 큰 소리와 함께 격납고 바깥에서 포격이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 델타-7 이텔스프라이트가 완만한 곡선을 그리며 내부로 진입했고, 대기하고 있던 드로이드의 상당수를 폭파시켰다. 캐노피가 열린다. 몸을 일으킨 제다이 나이트가 급히 주변을 둘러본다. 요다가 오비완을 떠밀었다.

"가게!"  
"제발, 마스터 요다!"

애원하는 오비완을 향해 요다가 이야기했다.

"난 곧 뒤따를거야. 가게. 자넨 이 전쟁의 열쇠야. 꼭 살아남아야 해."

초록색의 광날이 드러나고, 초로의 그랜드 마스터는 격납고 안쪽의 드로이드를 향해 도약해 들어갔다. 육안으로 거의 쫒을 수 없는 강력하고 빠른 세이버에 수십대의 기계가 쓰러졌다. 블라스터 볼트가 날아든다. 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 가야했다. 요다의 선택을 헛되게 할 순 없었다. 힘들게 결심한 오비완은 스타파이터를 향해 달리기 시작했다. 파일럿이 손을 뻗었다. 포스에 몸을 싣고 뛰어 올랐다.

"마스터..."

제다이의 몸을 그러안은 페루스가 짧게 인사했다. 즉시 캐노피가 닫혔다. 오비완은 고개를 돌려 전투중인 요다를 눈으로 쫒았다. 가슴이 미어터질 것 같았다. 이런 장면을 얼마나 더 보아야 하는걸까. 얼마나 더 내 눈 앞에서... 이를 꽉 문다. 기동음이 울리고, 몸이 뒤로 밀렸다. 페루스의 스타파이터는 매끄럽게 격납고를 빠져나갔다.

"임무 완료했다. 즉시 퇴각해도 좋다."  
\- 알았다 베타-1  
\- 나이트 올린, 마스터 요다는?  
"이제큐터 하단 격납고에 계십니다."

윈두는 잠시 침묵했지만 이내 잠긴 목소리로 응답했다.

\- 전군 철수한다. 약속 지점에서 합류한다. 이상.  
"알겠습니다."

순간 오비완의 손이 페루스의 팔을 붙들었다.

"마스터, 왜 그러세요? 어디 불편한 곳이라도..."  
"하이퍼 스페이스 도킹 링... 어디있지?"  
"바로 인근입니다. 곧 도착합니다."

빠른 속도로 교전지역을 벗어나며 페루스가 계기를 확인했다. 오비완의 소매에서 작은 소음이 울렸다.

-...비완!! ...않아!

점점 강하게 느껴지는 검은 포스에 숨이 막혀왔다. 오비완은 떨리는 손으로 소맷자락을 뒤졌고, 작은 컴링크를 발견했다.

\- 감히 내게서 벗어날 수 있다고 생각했어요?

숨을 몰아쉬는 목소리. 손바닥에 식은땀이 배였다.

\- 당장 돌아와요. 이야기하지 않았나? 허튼짓하면 성계 자체를 날려버리겠다고?

기계를 부숴버리려는데 페루스의 긴 손가락이 오비완의 손을 겹쳐 잡았다. 남자의 정갈한 얼굴은 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 그는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 컴링크를 노려봤다. 스위치를 누른다.

"...스카이워커."

낮은 음성에 베이더는 잠시 응답하지 않았고, 이내 갈듯한 목소리를 냈다.

\- 페루스 올린... 마스터를 내놔.

오비완의 등으로, 젋은 기사의 치밀어 오르는 분노와 역겨움을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 자신을 진정시키려 애쓰며 응답했다.

"어떻게... 어떻게 이렇게까지 할 수 있지?"  
\- 그는 내 거야. 내 소유야. 너 따위가 끼어들 일이 아니란 말이다!  
"그래서 시스가 되었나. 그래서 제국에 몸을 팔고 스승에 대한 집착에 이성을 잃었나?"

분개한 아나킨의 얼굴은 보지 않아도 알 것 같았다. 오비완은 눈을 감았다. 페루스가 이야기했다.

"마스터 케노비를 더 이상 모욕하지마. 그 분은 네 것도 아니고 공화국의 것도 아니다."

하이퍼 스페이스 도크에 기체를 맞추며 말을 잇는다.

"너만 이 분을 소중히 여긴다고 착각하지마. 안타깝게도 나 역시 마스터 케노비를 매우 애틋하게 생각하고 있으니 말야. 앞뒤 구분못하는 선택받은 자에게 이 분을 양보할바엔,"

좌표를 넣고 초공간 도약 엔진을 작동시킨다.

"차라리 내가 갖겠어."

거의 동시에 분노에 찬 일갈이 터져나왔다.

\- 죽여버리겠어!!!!!!!

진공의 공간을 도약한다. 푸른 궤적을 바라보며 오비완은 느리게 눈을 깜빡였다. 페루스는 오비완의 손에 있던 컴링크를 받아들었고, 말없이 기계를 부쉈다. 포스를 사용해 부속까지 온전히 바스러진 그것은 기체 바닥에 어지럽게 흩어졌다.

"마스터, 아까는..."

잠시 말을 끊은 페루스가 말을 이었다.

"...베이더의 이목을 끌기위한 이야기였으니 신경쓰지 마세요."

조심스레 오비완의 몸을 당겨 자신의 가슴에 기대게 한다. 1인용 기체였기 때문에 페루스의 다리 사이에 불편하게 앉을 수 밖에 없었던 오비완은 고개를 떨구고 쓰게 웃었다. 공화국의 장군으로, 오더의 마스터로 있던 자신의 상황은 처참했다. 벨트에 걸린 파우치에 손을 넣은 페루스는 무언가를 꺼내 오비완의 뒷목에 붙이기 시작했다. 특유의 내음. 박타 패치다.

"갑자기 죄송합니다. 무슨... 자국이 있어서요."

급히 손으로 가리자 옛 제자는 쓰게 웃었다.

"거의 흔적은 안 보지만... 원래 치아로 낸 자국은 쉬 없어지지 않잖아요."

어깨가 굳는 것을 보며 페루스는 이마를 문질렀다.

"평의회도 알고 있죠?"

베이더의 정체를- 이라는 말이 생략되어 있었지만 오비완은 알아 들었다. 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했다.

"사원에 돌아갔을때... 마스터 요다와 함께 확인했었다..."

헛웃음이 걸린다. 오비완은 자신의 손가락 끝을 보고 있었다.

"보안 홀로로, 아나킨의 모습을 발견했고..."

오비완은 고개를 젓기 시작했고 이내 눈썹을 일그러트렸다.

"다 내 탓이야. 그 아일 받지 말았어야 했어. 무스타파에서 죽였어야 했는데... 그러지 못했어. 페루스, 미안하다... 다 내 탓이야. 모두,"

순간 오비완의 턱이 잡혔고, 뺨을 끌어당겼다. 당황한 눈이 크게 열린다. 부드럽고 따뜻한 감촉. 오비완의 눈앞엔 페루스의 감은 눈과, 끝에 매달린 까맣고 긴 속눈썹, 길게 뻗은 콧대와 이마위를 덮고 있는 검은 머리칼이 클로즈 업 되어 있었다. 단순히 입술과 입술이 맞닿기만 한 접촉이었지만, 전혀 예상하지 못한 대상이었기 때문에 오비완은 저항다운 저항은 커녕 숨조차 쉬지 못했다. 따뜻하고 매끄러운 그것이 오비완의 입술을 쓸고 가볍게 숨을 내쉬며 떨어졌다. 감긴 눈이 열리고 깊이있는 갈색 눈동자가 쓴 미소를 머금는다.

"자책은 마스터의 나쁜 버릇이죠."

오비완의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 페루스가 속삭였다.

"갑작스레 죄송합니다. 하지만 그냥 두면 멘틀까지 파고 들어가실 것 같았어요."

입술 한 쪽이 비틀려 있는, 어딘지 씁쓸한 표정에 오비완은 시선을 돌렸다.

"스카이워커와... 계속해서 그런 관계를 가지셨던 건가요?"

이 총명한 기사는 어디까지 눈치챈걸까. 오비완은 머리가 아파옴을 느꼈다. 계기판에 시선을 던지자 페루스가 말을 이었다.

"전 상관없습니다. 당신의 선택이라면, 그럴만한 까닭이 있었으리라 생각해요. 하지만... 그가 다크 사이드로 돌아섰다면, 자책만 하기엔 전황이 급박합니다."

오비완의 어깨를 부드럽게 쓸어내리며 페루스가 이야기했다.

"어제의 라크틴 습격으로 마스터 운둘리께서 돌아가셨습니다. 마지막까지 탈출선에 오르지 않고 환자들을 옮기셨다더군요. 그곳에 중형급 메디컬 센터가 있었던지라, 상당수의 힐러를 잃었습니다."  
"다른... 다른 분들은..."  
"미드림에서 항전중이었습니다. 몬 칼라마리는 함선 제공 의혹으로 제국의 강도높은 조사를 받았습니다. 일단 심문관은 돌아갔지만 상당수의 의원을 살해했지요. 제다이를 돕는 행성들이나 정치가들은 점점 살아남기 힘든 세상이 되고 있습니다."

페루스는 오비완의 상체를 안아 당겼다. 몸을 굳힌것을 깨달은 젊은 나이트는 가만히 그의 몸을 도닥였다.

"저흰 지금 팔레미안 트레이드 루트를 타고 있습니다. 이대로 툴라까지 갑니다. 몇 시간만이라도 좋으니 눈 붙이세요. 그간 편히 쉬지도 못하셨죠?"

심장이 뛰는 속도와 비슷하게 도닥이는 손짓에 오비완은 서서히 몸에서 힘을 빼냈다. 페루스는 말없이 전면을 응시했다. 하이퍼 스페이스 공간은 마치 수중같았다. 물결치는 푸른 공간. 품안에 오비완의 체온을 느끼며 가만히 시간을 흘렸다. 이내 긴장이 풀렸는지 몸을 기대어 잠든 옛 스승의 고개는 비스듬히 기울어졌다. 흐릿한 공간속에 길고 흰 목덜미가 시야에 들어왔다. 갈색 눈동자는 그것을 오랜시간 지켜봤고, 낮게 한숨쉬며 오비완의 몸을 끌어 안았다. 목덜미가 아닌, 로브 자락에 얼굴을 파묻는다. 그리운 체향이 비강 깊숙히 들어왔다. 오래전의 잔상이 떠오른다. 목덜미까지 머릴 길렀던, 다정하고 엄격했던 마스터의 모습이.

자신도, 오비완도 제다이니까- 하고 묻어두었던 그것을 저 오만한 남자는 근원까지 파헤쳤다. 위태로워보였던 눈을 떠올린다. 하늘색 눈동자를 마주하면 어딘지 곤란한듯한 미소를 짓던 제다이 마스터의 모습이. 페루스는 시선을 닫았다. 자신이 할 수 있는 것은 없었다. 현실을 직시하고, 가장 효율적인 방법을 찾아야 했다. 아직은 오더가 불리하다. 시간이 더 필요했다. 그때까지 오비완은 최전방에서 홀로 외로움과 배고픔, 추격에 시달려야 할테다. 그는 긴 손을 뻗어 오비완의 몸에 위안의 포스를 흘려넣었다. 잠시뿐이라도, 좋은 꿈을 꿀 수 있도록.

 

 

페루스는 툴라에 스타파이터를 내렸다. 인적이 드문, 추운 곳이었다. 그는 약간의 단백질 큐브를 오비완에게 주었다.

"저흰 여기서 다시 미드림으로 들어갑니다."

고개를 끄덕인다. 바로 되돌아서 가야하는데, 쉬 발길이 떨어지지 않았다. 너무 오랫만에 동료를 만난 탓이다. 마음이 약해지는 것 같아 그는 이를 꾹 물었고, 페루스를 올려다봤다. 흩날리는 눈발속에서 자신을 내려다보는 젊은 기사의 얼굴은 어딘지 모를 안타까움이 배여있었다.

"마스터 케노비,"

마지막 인사를 건네려는데 오비완이 말을 가로챘다.

"부탁 하나만 해도 될까."

페루스는 의아한 얼굴을 했지만 이내 미소지었다.

"얼마든지요."

찬 바람에 머리칼이 흩날린다.

"네게 폐가 안된다면..."

단정한 생김새의 남자를 올려다보며 오비완이 쉰듯한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"키스해줘."

갈색 눈동자는 조용히 오비완을 내려다봤다. 그것에 스며든 감정은 당혹도, 놀라움도 아니었다. 슬픈듯한 눈을 하고 있었다. 긴 팔을 가만히 뻗는다. 옛 스승이 품 안에 저항없이 들어오자 낮게 속삭였다.

"...이렇게 해서 잊으실 수 있다면."

말이 끝나는것과 동시에 입술이 맞닿았다. 오비완은 페루스의 목에 팔을 뻗어 감았다. 몸이 바싹 맞붙었다. 혀를 밀어넣고 내부를 쓸어올린다. 고개를 틀었다. 다시 입술을 벌린다. 젊은 나이트의 강한 팔이 허리를 붙들어 세게 당겼다. 차가운 바람 속 페루스의 체취가 스며든다. 눈을 감는다. 아나킨의 기억을 지워낸다. 따뜻한 로브속으로 팔을 밀어넣었다. 낯선 입술에 자신을 맡기며 오비완은 더 이상은 물러날 곳도, 도망갈 곳도 없다는 것을 상기했다. 이제 완전히 바닥이었다. 뜨겁고 말캉한 살덩어리가 내부로 파고든다. 입을 벌려 그것을 맞았다. 체온을 식히는 눈발 아래, 두 사람은 그렇게 긴 시간 서로를 뒤섞고 있었다.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 9

'제너럴 케노비가 돌아왔다.'

사람들 사이에 떠도는 이야기다. 오비완이 이제큐터로부터 탈출하고 8개월. 반란군의 세력은 점점 커지고 결집되어 저항연합으로 새로이 탄생했다. 은하는 분열되어 제국의 측에 가담한 곳과 그렇지 않은 곳으로 나뉘어 다시 전쟁이 시작되었다. 오르가나 의장이 중심에 섰고, 제다이 오더가 그 축이 되어 움직였다.

오비완은 여전히 아우터림을 떠돌고 있었다. 이전처럼 고의로 행적을 흘리기도 했지만, 때때로 그는 완벽히 흔적을 지우고 조용히 제국군에게 접근해 철저히 분쇄하기도 했다. 크고 작은 국지전이 벌어진다. 이전의 케노비 장군과는 달리 그의 곁에 클론 트루퍼들은 없었지만 그때와 크게 다르지 않았다. 오비완은 여전히 소레수 마스터였고, 강한 제다이였다. 더 이상 과거의 환영에 붙들려 자책과 눈물로 날을 지새우는 마스터 케노비는 없었다.

\- 좋아보이는구나.

숲 속의 리빙포스는 두 사람에게 상냥했다. 오비완은 느리게 길을 걸으며 희미하게 웃었다.

"이틀만에 뵙네요."

어느새 나타나 그의 곁에서 걷고 있는 콰이곤에게 이야기한다.

\- 아가마르. 좋은 숲이 있는 곳이지.

지난 밤 파드메의 요청으로 오비완은 아가마르에 도착했다. 자신의 행적이 읽히면 즉시 베이더가 오기 때문에 갈 수 없다고 거절했지만 그녀는 간곡했다.

\- 톤다사의 저항군을 돕던 기사가 크게 부상당했어요. 이틀 후 쿠테타가 성공하려면 제다이의 도움이 필요한데, 지원할 수 있는 사람이 없어요. 부탁드려요. 이대로는 저항군의 존속 자체가 위험해집니다.

결국 합의한 내용은 '오더의 허가가 떨어지면'이었고, 요다로부터 아가마르행을 승낙받아 이렇게 되었다. 거기까지 되짚던 오비완은 슬적 미간을 구긴다. 자신을 엄호하기 위해 이제큐터에 남겠다고 했던 요다의 일이 떠올랐기 때문이다. 다행히 그랜드 마스터는 격납고의 다른 셔틀을 타고 탈출할 수 있었다. 뭐가 어찌되었든 다신 겪고 싶지 않은 일이다. 순간 머릿속에 아나킨의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 내려다보던 노란 눈이. 오비완은 재빨리 생각을 지워버렸다.

"파드메가 이 곳에서 쿠테타를 계획하고 있다고 하더군요."  
\- 쿠테타라...  
"제국에서 임명한 총독때문에 과중한 세금이 부과되고 청년들이 군대에 차출당하고 있다합니다. 시민들이 모여 저항군을 만들었는데, 큰 피해가 계속되었다고 하더군요. 아무래도 이 곳은 제국령이니까요."

딱딱한 흙길을 밟는다. 빽빽이 들어찬 잡초는 오비완의 풍성한 로브에 쓸려 길게 흔들렸다. 바스락대는 발걸음 소리. 어깨에 매인 낡은 가방. 그는 이마위로 흘러내린 머리칼을 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼다. 저 멀리서 낮은 기계음이 울렸다. 누군가가 스피더 바이크로 접근하고 있었다.

\- 파드메에게 안부 전해주거라.  
"네, 마스터."

싱긋 미소지은 콰이곤은 안개처럼 사라졌다. 이내 저 편에서 다가오는 노란 스피더 바이크가 보인다. 갈색 망토를 두르고 있는 여성. 몸을 길게 빼고 두리번 거리던 그녀는 전방에서 오비완을 발견하고는 크게 손을 흔들었다.

"오비완!!"

남자의 옆까지 단숨에 달려온 그녀는 재빨리 기계에서 뛰어내려 제다이를 끌어안았다.

"파드메."  
"오비완, 오비완!"

그녀는 상체만 뒤로 빼 그의 얼굴을 바라봤고, 물기어린 눈으로 웃어보였다.

"건강해보여요. 다행이예요."

다시 꽉 끌어안는다. 오비완은 거칠어진 손을 들어 그녀의 등을 가볍게 두드려주었다.

 

 

  
올때와는 다르게 천천히 바이크를 몰며 파드메가 재잘거렸다.

"가끔 나부에 가요. 아이들은 정말 잘 자라고 있어요. 건강하구요."  
"한 번 보고 싶군요. 당신을 닮아 정말 예쁘겠죠."

그녀는 한쪽눈을 찡긋했다.

"당연하죠. 마스터 오비완이 아이들의 대부가 되어주세요. 저와 함께가요."  
"그래요. 꼭 그러고 싶어요."

울창한 숲속을 통과하며 그녀가 말을 이었다.

"D-Day는 내일이예요. 저흰 수도 칼나 문의 카운슬 센터로 바로 침투할 계획이었어요. 내부 지도는 있지만, 안 쪽의 트랩에 대해선 알려진바가 거의 없어요. 시민군의 화력이나 실력도 미덥지 못하구요. 말 그대로 '시민군'이거든요."

한쪽 손을 휘저으며 설명을 계속한다.

"사실 처음 톤다사의 저항군을 만났을때 제 기분은 처참 그 차제였어요. 솔직히 처음엔 거절했었어요. 쿠테타를 일으키는 거요. 당신들에겐 역부족이다-라는 말이 목끝까지 올라오더군요. 청년들이 거의 없다보니 중년 남자, 아주머니, 소년, 소녀... 심지어는 갓난아기를 품에 안고 온 젊은 여자도 있었으니까요."

오비완은 조용히 이야기를 들었다.

"하지만 그만큼 절박해요. 이 곳의 사람들은 말 그대로 '생활 자체가 힘든 상태'예요. 제국은 사람들의 피를 쥐어짜 군대를 만들고 있어요. 당신도 들었죠? 어디선가 그들이 거대 병기를 제작하고 있다는 이야기요."  
"네, 하지만 아직 도면을 입수하지 못했죠."  
"어마어마한 돈이 군수사업가들에게 쏟아부어지고 있어요. 사람들로부터 돈을 뺏고, 그것으로 무기를 만들고, 그 무기로 사람들을 위협하고, 다시 돈을 뺏고, 그것으로 무기는 만드는 일의 연속이예요. 악순환 그 자체죠."

그녀는 길게 한숨쉬었다.

"오더에 지원을 요청했지만 전력 부족이고... 상황을 아니 어쩔 수 없더라구요. 그래서 부득이하게 연락한거예요. 죄송해요."

뒤로 고개를 돌리며 미안한 듯 웃는다.

"그럴 것 없어요. 오히려 내 쪽이 더 미안하죠. 최대한 흔적을 지우고 왔으니 괜찮을거라 생각하지만, 만의 하나 베이더가 들이닥치면 전 즉시 빠져나가야 합니다. 알겠지만, 그가 오면 저를 잡는 것과 무관하게 행성을 지워버리는 일이 생길수도 있어요. 그게 가장 걱정이예요..."

마음이 무거워진다. 오비완은 한 번 베이더에게 잡힌 이후로 자신의 처지가 어떤지 뼈아프게 깨달았다. 자신 만큼은 베이더의 손아귀에 들어가선 안되었다. 그렇게 되면 그가 무슨 짓을 하고 다닐지는 보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 라크틴의 반복. 저항군이 있는 곳은 모조리 쑥대밭으로 만들것이다.  
베이더의 처절한 집착은 그 남자를 잔인하게 만들기도 했지만 약점이 되기도 했다. 젊은 시스는 오비완이 있을거라 예상되는 곳엔 BDZ는 커녕 궤도 폭격조차 하지 않았다. 그저 이잡듯 그곳을 뒤져댈 뿐이었다. 그것은 다른 제다이 나이트들과 저항군들을 (그나마) 지켜주었다.  
때문에 오비완은 아가마르에 베이더가 올 경우 즉시 도피해야했다. 모두를 위해. 그가 잡히면 저항군 전체가 위험해 지니까.

"당신이 제국군의 화력을 분산시키기 위해 단신으로 움직이고 있다는 것 알아요. 베이더가 오면 꼭 빠져나가세요. 꼭 그러셔야해요."

파드메는 흐린 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"이 행성에 베이스 델타 제로를 하던 안하던, 제국 치하 아래선 어차피 모두 죽은 목숨이니까요."

 

 

  
파드메의 선택은 정확했다. 오비완은 시민군을 제대로 통제할 줄 알았고, 적재적소에 그들을 배치할 수 있었다. 포스를 펼쳐 카운슬 센터 안으로 들어간 오비완과 저항군은 적은 피해로 총독실까지 진입했고, 그를 사로잡는데 성공했다. 시민들은 기쁨에 넘쳐 광장으로 뛰어나왔다. 물류창고에 있던 식량과 생필품들이 사람들에게 나누어졌다. 칼나 문은 환호의 도가니였다.  
파드메는 뒷수습에 여념이 없었다. 카운슬 센터 입구까지 배웅나온 그녀는 스피더에 오르는 제다이 마스터를 따뜻하게 포옹했다.

"고마워요, 오비완. 당신이 없었다면 이 곳은 절대 수복할 수 없었을거예요."  
"끝까지 돕고 싶지만, 한 곳에 오래 머물 수 없어서... 미안해요."

그녀는 품속에서 작은 종이를 꺼냈다.

"홀로프로젝터는 짐이 될테니까..."

오비완은 그것을 받아들고 잠시 말을 잇지 못했다.

"이 아이가 루크. 이 아이가 레아예요."

예쁘죠? 하는 이야기에 제다이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 조그만 두 명의 아이들은 포근한 이불에 감싸여 잠들어 있었다. 작은, 분홍빛의 입술과 높은 콧대는 단숨에 누군가를 생각나게 했다. 그는 애써 그 얼굴을 지웠다.

"정말... 예쁘네요."

파드메는 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다.

"잘 간직해주세요. 제게도, 제 아이들에게도 당신은 정말 소중한 분이니까요."

오비완은 모서리가 조금 닳은 그것을 조심스레 품 안으로 넣었다.

"그럼, 건강히. 마스터 오비완."

아련한 미소를 짓는 그녀에게 제다이는 부드럽게 웃어보였다.

"포스가 당신과 함께 하길."

 

 

  
파드메는 카운슬 센터를 빠져나와 톤다사로 갔다. 저항군 기지 내 있던 데이터를 챙겨야 했기 때문이다. 자료를 정리한 데이터 패드와 지도를 가방에 넣고 있는데 컴링크가 울렸다.

\- 아미달라 의원님.

오비완을 스페이스 포드로 데려다주기로 한 사람이었다. 그녀는 가방을 어깨에 걸고 사무실을 빠져나오면서 응답했다.

"무슨 일인가요?"

열쇠로 문을 잠그는데 남자가 말을 이었다.

\- 아까의 제다이분이 할 이야기가 있다고 하셔서...  
"아, 부탁해요."

파드메는 컴링크를 손가락에 끼운 채 열쇠를 돌렸다.

\- 파드메?  
"오비완."

말아둔 지도가 떨어져 그녀는 몸을 굽혔다. 스피커에서 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

\- 마스터 윈두로부터의 전언이 있어요.  
"무슨 일인가요?"  
\- 톤다사 건에 대해 보고했더니 최대한 빠른 시일내에 이 쪽으로 지원할 사람을 보내주겠다고 합니다.

지도를 주으며 몸을 일으킨다. 그녀는 미소지었다.

\- 2표준일 정도가 걸릴 예정이고...

갑자기 뒷편에서 엄청난 충격이 가해졌다. 그녀는 벽에 등을 세게 부딪혔고, 알 수 없는 힘에 목이 졸린 채 공중으로 끌어올려졌다.

\- ...와 의료, 생활물품 지원의 이야기가 있었어요.

알고있는 감각이다. 파드메는 있는 힘껏 몸을 비틀었다. 숨을 허덕인다. 눈을 뜰 수가 없었다. 손에 쥐고 있던 컴링크가 눌렸는지 스피커의 오비완 목소리가 멈추었다.

\- ... 파드메?

갑자기 포스의 압박이 풀렸다. 그녀는 바닥에 쓰러졌고, 돌 벽에 등을 기댄채 허덕였다. 작은 통신기를 손에 꾹 쥔채 그녀는 눈을 뜨려 애썼다.

"너희들은 건물 뒤로 돌아가. 이 쪽은 내가 맡는다."

낮은 목소리. 파드메는 몸을 떨었다. 믿을 수 없었다. 베이더다. 아나킨의 목소리였다.

\- 파드메? 파드메? 무슨일이죠?

컴링크로 들려오는 목소리. 베이더는 컴링크를 포스로 잡아 끌었고, 그녀의 앞으로 다가갔다.

\- 파드메. 이야기해봐요. 파드메?

목이 졸렸던 탓에 기침이 터져나왔다. 그녀는 힘겹게 숨을 들이마셨다. 단단한 손이 팔을 잡아 끌어 강제로 일으켜세웠다. 비틀거린다. 시선을 든다. 순간 그녀는 입술을 꽉 물고 말았다.

샛노란 눈이 내려다보고 있었다. 검은 후드에 깊숙이 가려진 얼굴. 그 매력적이던 입술. 뺨을 만지면 여전히 따뜻할까. 베이더는 파드메를 잠시 바라봤고 컴링크를 그녀의 입가로 가져갔다. 명령한다.

"오비완에게 이리 오라고 이야기해요."

가슴이 조여들 듯 아파졌다. 그녀는 붙들리지 않은 손을 뻗어 남자의 얼굴에 손을 올렸다. 아, 다행이다. 따뜻하다. 아나킨이다. 공화국의 영웅. 클론 전쟁을 성공적으로 이끌었던 장군. 내가 사랑했던 남자.

"...그대로구나, 애니."

베이더의 손에 들린 컴링크에서 오비완의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

\- 파드메.

남자가 다시 명령했다.

"말해요."

그녀는 입을 다물었다. 아무리 애써 무시하려해도 붉은 테가 둘러진 노란 눈동자는 그녀에게 비정한 현실을 일깨워주고 있었다. 팔을 잡아붙든 강한 손. 옷감너머 전해지는 단단한 철제 의수의 느낌. 공화국이 무너지고 1년 간, 수백, 수천번 되뇌었던 남자의 얼굴은 이전과 같았지만 무언가가 완벽히 어긋나있었다. 그 간극이 아팠다.

오랫동안 대답이 들려오지 않자 불안했는지 오비완은 컴링크를 켜둔 채 옆의 남자에게 이야기했다.

\- 스피더를 돌려요. 다시 톤다사로 가야겠습니다.

순간 파드메의 손이 베이더의 손에서 컴링크를 잡아 뽑았다.

"오지말아요, 오비완! 오면 안돼!"

급속도로 일그러진 얼굴이 파드메를 향한다. 그는 우악스런 힘으로 컴링크를 빼앗으려 했다. 그녀가 소리쳤다.

"당장 떠나요! 여기 아나킨이... 윽!"

파드메의 목을 잡아쥔 베이더가 낮은 목소리로 경고했다.

"당신에게 험하게 굴고 싶지 않아. 시키는대로 하면 살려보내줄게요."

물기 섞인 눈이 아나킨을 올려다본다. 그녀는 애원했다.

"제...발, 애니. 이러지마..."

아나킨은 아랫턱을 굳혔고, 컴링크를 빼앗아 들었다.

"당장 이 곳으로 와. 안 그러면 의원이 죽어요,"

응답이 들려오지 않는다. 베이더가 소리쳤다.

"오비완!! 오지 않으면 파드메를 죽일거예요! 당장 이리 오란 말이야!!"

잠시 약한 소음이 울렸고, 천천히, 느린 목소리가 새어나왔다. 목소리에서 처참함이 묻어났다.

\- ...널 가르친 건 내 생애 최악의 실수였다.

베이더의 입이 다물렸다.

\- ...널 만난 건 내 인생 최악의 사건이었고.

검은 장갑끝이 부들부들 떨려왔다.

\- 파드메를 놔줘. 네 더러운 역사에 더 역겨운 일을 추가하지 마라.

금빛 눈동자가 섬득했다. 베이더는 뱃속에서부터 울리는 듯한 목소리로 대꾸했다.

"언제까지 그렇게 지껄일 수 있나 보죠."

순간 파드메의 손이 베이더의 팔을 잡았다. 검은, 차가운 장갑. 그것에 가슴속에 서리가 맺히는 듯한 기분을 느끼며 그녀가 이야기했다.

"오비완에게 말할게. 스위치를 눌러줘."

베이더는 잠시 그녀를 내려다봤고, 컴링크를 눌렀다. 갈색 눈동자가 흔들린다. 그녀가 입을 열었다.

"오비완, 잊지 말아요."

왠지모를 미묘한 느낌에 베이더는 시선을 좁혔다. 의원은 시선을 들었다. 갈색눈이 남자의 눈동자를 더듬었다.

"이 사람의 안엔, 분명 존재하고 있어요. 선한 아나킨이..."

서서히 물막에 덮히는 눈이 깜빡였다.

"포스가... 당신과 함께 하길."

희미한 미소.

무슨일이 벌어지는지 베이더는 이해하지 못했다. 그녀의 작은 손이 허리춤을 향했고, 소형 블라스터를 꺼내들었다. 왼손을 들어 그것을 붙들려는 순간 예상못한 방향으로 그녀의 팔이 움직였다.

붉은 섬광이 번쩍인다.

당연히 총구가 자신을 향할거라 예상했던 베이더의 생각을 배신한 채, 그녀의 흰 손은 스스로의 머리를 향해있었다. 관자놀이를 검게 물들인 총이 바닥에 떨어졌다. 이어 느리게 무너지는 가는 몸.

"...파...드메?"

다급히 붙든다. 흰 뺨으로 길게 흐르는 물길 자국. 진파랑의 눈이 망연히 그녀를 바라봤다. 검은 장갑 끝에 붙들린 몸은 바닥을 향해 무겁게 늘어졌다. 아나킨은 숨이 끊어진 나부의 의원을 꽉 붙들고 그녀를 불렀다.

"...파드메..."

팔 윗부분을 잡아 세운다. 뒷쪽으로 기운 작은 머리. 가뿐 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 확인 할 필요도 없었다. 포스가 이야기하고 있었다. 그녀는 죽었다고. 완벽히 죽어버렸다고. 세상이 반전한다. 마치 암흑속에 서 있는 듯, 그는 눈 앞의 참상을 제대로 보지 못하고 있었다. 아나킨의 미친듯 떨리는 팔이 그녀를 당겨 안았고, 서서히 식어가는 체온을 느끼며 처절한 일갈을 쏟았다.

"파드메!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 벌써 챕터 9네요. 13에서 끝납니다.  
> 10, 11은 퇴고만 마치면 되고, 12, 13은 뒷정리예요 :) 총 47장의 이야기! 우와! 여기다 외전 더하면 50장 넘겠네요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> 얼마 안 남았으니 꾸준히 달립니다 :)   
> 저 오늘 유니버스 온리에 부스 신청 넣어볼까 생각중인데.... ☞☜ 되면 좋...좋을까요... 이렇게 신나게 장편 달려본것도 처음이고 딱 10권만 뽑아볼까 생각하고 있어요. 헤헤 //ㅠ// 아니 1권은 제거니까 9권이네요...ㅎㅎㅎ 파...팔리면 좋겠다... ^__ㅠ 괜찮아요... 2015년까지 꾸준히 달리면 볕이 들지도 몰라요... 아나오비로 흥하진 않겠지만요 ^__ㅠ


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 10

저녁의 숙소는 평화로웠다. 식당에서 평범한 저녁을 먹고 돌아온 사제는 편안한 옷으로 갈아입고 각자의 시간을 보내고 있었다. 오비완은 데이터 패드로 홀로넷의 기사를 체크중이었고, 아나킨은 새 드로이드 부품에 대한 정보를 검색중이다. 그는 이전부터 자신의 비행기를 개조하겠다고 공공연히 말하고 다녔던지라 아마 그것때문이려니, 하고 추측했다. 적당히 푹신하지만 썩 질이 좋지는 않은 사원의 소파가 기울었다. 기사에 집중한지 30분이 조금 넘어가는 시간이었다. 오비완은 데이터 패드에서 시선을 들었고, 막 테이블 위에 기계를 올려두고 자신을 향해 접근하는 아나킨을 확인했다.  
얇은 튜닉이 시야가득 들어온다. 남자는 태연히 오비완의 다리위에 걸터앉아 위에서 내려다보았다.

"오늘은 좀 다른 걸 시도해보고 싶은 모양이구나."

이마를 구긴 오비완이 이야기하자 아나킨은 재밌다는 듯 미소지으며 그의 목에 팔을 둘렀다. 늘 자신을 바닥에 누르고, 침대위에 엎어두려 애쓰곤 했는데 지금의 상황은 평소답지 않았다. 이런 표현은 사용하고 싶지 않았지만, '포지션'이 바뀐 것 같다.

"난 아직 미드림의 기사를 절반밖에 못 읽었고..."  
"전 부품체크를 모두 끝냈죠."  
"...그건 네 상황이지."

아나킨의 가슴을 밀어내려했지만 이미 목에 팔을 감고 꾹 달라붙은지라 쉽지 않았다. 남자의 손이 뻗어나와 데이터 패드를 뺏어간다. 휙 소파뒤로 집어던졌다. 툭, 하고 떨어지는 소리에 오비완이 얼굴을 구겼다.

"아나킨! 물건을 소중히 여기라고 몇 번을!"

더 말을 잇지 못했다. 남자의 하체가 바싹 붙어 허리를 움직이기 시작한 탓이다. 오비완은 그의 다리위에 앉아 중심을 부대껴오는 것에 숨이 막혀오는 것을 느꼈다. 원치않는 상황이지만 꽤 빈번하게 몸을 섞은 사이인지라 체온은 손쉽게 올라갔다. 아나킨의 상체를 꽉 잡아쥔다.

"...그만...해!"  
"쉿..."

곱슬머리가 뺨에 바싹 맞닿았다. 더운숨이 귓가에 쏟아지고, 소파등을 붙들고 허리를 돌리는 남자가 짧게 숨소리를 흘렸다.

"아나킨..."

단단해진 제자의 중심이 느껴졌다. 이내 자신도 그렇게 되리라. 혈류가 속도를 더하고 심장이 빠르게 뜀박질한다. 오비완은 고개를 젖혀 소파에 머리를 기댔다. 남자의 입술이 느슨해진 목덜미를 찾아들었고, 습한 키스를 떨어트렸다. 혀가 피부위를 미끄러진다.

"당신이 이렇게 해주면 더할나위 없겠지만..."

두 손이 튜닉을 벌린다. 자연스럽게 유두를 그러쥐고 부볐다. 짧은 신음을 토한다. 오비완은 온 몸에서 힘이 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다.

"택도 없는 희망이겠죠."

머리를 들어 오비완을 내려다본다. 쾌감에 젖어가는 스승의 눈은 열기로 느슨해져있었다. 더 뻣뻣하게 구는 타입인데, 평소답지 않은 접근이 힘을 발휘한 것일테다. 남자다운 입매가 가늘게 당겨지고, 오비완의 것에 닿는다. 부드러운 피부가 들러붙고, 끈적하게 떨어졌다. 아나킨은 혀를 내 표면을 쓸었다. 낮게 요구했다.

"혀... 내밀어요."

계속해서 부벼진 중심으로 오비완의 것 또한 단단해져 있었다. 그는 이미 반쯤은 무너져 있었다. 아나킨의 긴 속눈썹이 가라앉았다. 다시 입술을 누른다.

"어서..."

흐려진 시선이 닿고, 아나킨의 입이 벌어지자 스승의 혀가 느리게 내부로 파고들었다. 아나킨은 소파등을 세게 부여잡았다. 반쯤 감긴 오비완의 눈은 남자의 심장을 잡아쥐기에 충분했다. 숨이 멎을 것 같아. 시선을 닫는다. 스승의 혀가 자신의 안으로 빨려드는 것을 느끼며 아나킨은 그의 몸에 자신을 바싹 밀착시켰다.

 

 

눈을 연다.

오비완은 숨을 들이마셨다. 가슴팍이 크게 오르내렸다. 귓가에 울리는 낮은 엔진음. 눈 앞엔 여기저기 녹슬고 휘어진 금속제 바닥이 길게 누워있다. 눈을 깜빡인다. 화물선 특유의 냉기가 온 몸에 스며들어 있었다. 퍽퍽한 눈을 부볐다. 손을 들어 바닥을 짚고 상체를 일으킨다. 더러워진 튜닉이 보인다. 서코트의 끝은 낡아서 심하게 헤어져있었다. 버석해진 머리를 쓸어올렸다.

오랫만에 예전의 꿈을 꾸었다. 이왕이면 수업중인 기억이나, 다른 나이트들과 교제하는 모습이었으면 했지만 그의 뇌리에 강하게 박힌 건 그 남자 뿐이다. 가끔은 다정한 모습으로, 가끔은 잔인한 모습으로, 가끔은 슬픈 모습으로 나온다. 그것은 오비완의 정신을 갉아먹었다.

숨을 길게 내쉬며 품 안에 손을 넣었다. 조금씩 구겨진, 하지만 소중히 보관된 사진을 들여다본다. 아이들의 모습은 오비완을 움직이도록 해주었다. 그저 한 장의 사진일 뿐인데 지친 제다이를 잡아끄는 기묘한 힘이 있었다.

사고는 순식간에 9개월 전으로 도약했다.

\- 오비완, 잊지 말아요.

\- 이 사람의 안엔, 분명 존재하고 있어요. 선한 아나킨이...

파드메. 그녀는 베이더의 앞에서 자결했다. 컴링크를 통해 들려온 절규어린 외침. 오비완은 비틀거리며 아가마르를 떠났다. 그래야했다. 살아도 산 것이 아니었다. 자신의 잘못을 속죄하기 위해 그저 움직일 뿐이다.

흐려진 시야너머 사진이 보인다. 아나킨. 죽은 그의 제자. 소중했지만, 사랑했지만, 이젠 없는 남자. 그는 오비완의 모든것을 앗아갔다. 그의 세계 전부를. 사랑한 것에 대한 댓가가 늘 이런식이라면, 다신 사람을 사랑하지 않으리라 다짐한다. 거기까지 생각하고 제다이는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 정신차려. 난 아나킨을 그런 방식으로 사랑한게 아니야. 그렇지 않았어.

시선을 돌린다. 높이 쌓인 짐들은 여기저기 놓여있었다. 오비완은 단단한 금속 박스에 등을 기대었다. 데이터 패드를 꺼내 시간을 확인한다. 몬 칼라마리까지 1시간 정도 남아있었다. 구석에 놓인 배낭을 당겨 가슴에 끌어안는다. 그리곤 다시, 손 끝에 걸린 사진을 바라본다.

\- 당장 이 곳으로 와. 안 그러면 의원이 죽어요.

기억에 있는 말이었다.

\- 한 번 더 탈출을 시도하면 의원을 죽이겠어.

타투인에서의 대화다. 문득 역사는 반복된다는 격언이 떠오른다. 역사뿐만이 아니라 이 악연도 끊임없이 제자리를 돌고 있었다. 언제쯤 그것을 끊어낼 수 있을까. 이 전쟁은 언제쯤 끝날까. 할 수만 있다면 그는 베이더를 안고 자폭이라도 하고 싶었다. 그럴수만 있다면, 오비완은 기꺼이 그럴 수 있었다.

눈커풀을 닫는다. 도착까진 아직 시간이 남아 있었다. 자신이 해야 할 일을 떠올린다.

은하는 이곳저곳이 찢어져 어느 섹터는 제국에, 어느 섹터는 저항연합에 속해있었다. 격전지는 그 경계선으로, 전력 요충지라면 더 치열한 전투가 벌어졌다. 제국령에 속한 섹터에 면해있던 칼라마리 시스템이 며칠 전 함락되었다. 내부에선 전투가 지속되고 있었고, 호각을 다투는 중이었다. 저항군은 시간이 필요했다. 지원군을 불러올 수 있는 시간이. 하지만 그것이 여의치 않았고, 마지막 카드로 오비완 케노비를 선택했다.

어차피 이대로라면 행성 자체를 잃어도 이상하지 않을 상황이었다. 그럴바엔 행성 내 사람들이 피난하고 적어도 저항군에 필요한 자료를 옮기는데 소요되는 시간만이라도 벌자는 계산이었다. 하지만 뜻대로 돌아가지 않으면? 베이더가 예상보다 빨리 오면 저항군측의 피해가 더 커질수도 있었다. 오비완은 복잡하게 꼬여가는 사고를 멈추고 조용히 생각을 침잠시켰다. 콰이곤의 이야기를 떠올린다. 그는 조금 더 흐름에 자신을 맡길 필요가 있었다.

 

 

 

고의로 자신의 행적을 흘린 오비완은 저항군 기지에서 킷 피스토를 만났다. 말없이 포옹한 나우톨렌 족 제다이 마스터는 잠수복 너머 비치는 오비완의 얼굴을 보고는 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

"말랐네."  
"보기보단 건강합니다."  
"그렇다니 다행이군."

넓게 펴진 특유의 촉수가 물속에서 하늘하늘 흔들렸다.

"우리에게 얼마의 시간이 있을지 모르겠지만 잠깐 다과나 나누고 싶은데..."

그는 테이블을 가르켰지만 잠수장비 안에 있는 오비완이 뭔가 먹을 수 있을리 만무했다.

"프로틴 캡슐로 봐줘."

한쪽눈을 찡끗하는 것에 오비완은 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 아무리 심각한 상황이 되어도 위트를 잃지 않는 것은 여전했다. 피스토는 중앙의 브리핑룸으로 오비완을 인도하며 몬 칼라마리의 현재 상황과 오더의 상태를 세세히 전달했다.

"...그리고 예의 그 병기의 이야기도 있어."

한참 전황을 설명하던 와중 킷이 이야기했다.

"이 도면은 완벽하진 않지만..."

홀로 프로젝터 중앙에 구 형태의 무언가가 떠올랐다. 마치 행성같은 모습에 오비완은 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"이게 병기라구요?"

홀로그램이 느리게 회전한다. 상부에 위치한 깊은 크레이터 모양의 무언가를 본 순간 오비완은 작게 탄식했다.

"설마..."  
"맞아. 행성 파괴를 위한 무기야. 데스스타. 루머에 의하면 직경만 120km라고 하더군."  
"... 그렇게 기를쓰고 사람들에게 세금을 뜯던 이유가 있었군요."  
"이 소식을 입수하고 오더도 분주해졌어. 조만간 총공격에 들어갈거야."

오비완은 가만히 시선을 깜빡였다. 현재 저항연합은 그만한 전력이 없었다. 어떻게든 제국의 공격에 맞서고 있지만, 이제큐터의 강력한 화력엔 미치지 못한다. 물자가 부족해, 심지어는 나포한 임페리얼 클래스 스타 디스트로이어를 개조해 쓰고있는 형편이었다.

"언제가 될까요."  
"빠르면 몇 개월 안이야. 도중 큰 피해를 입으면 더 딜레이 될테고. 하지만 데스스타가 완성되기 전에 해야해. 그 별이 다 만들어져버리면 저항연합은 더 힘들어질거야. 이제큐터 한 대도 이렇게 버거운데..."

킷은 고개를 저었다.

"그럼, 베이더의 드레드노트로 모든 화력을 모을 생각인가요?"  
"아마 그렇게 되지 않을까 싶어."

갑자기 비상 알림이 울었다. 홀로 프로젝터 옆에 작은 영상이 떠오른다.

\- 마스터 피스토.

칼라마리안 병사였다.

\- 왔습니다. 베이더가...

킷은 잠시 입을 다물었고, 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.

"알았어. 모두 떠날 준비해."

피스토는 오비완을 이끌어 건물 뒷편으로 움직이기 시작했다.

"자네 포스를 느끼면 쉽사리 이 곳을 녹여버리려들진 못할거야. 그 때까진 버텨줘."  
"알겠습니다."  
"제국군의 수중전력에 대해선 아직 알려진 바가 거의 없어. 가능하다면 그들의 전함이나 화력 정도를 파악해 우리쪽에 전달해주었으면 해. 괜찮겠어?"  
"물론이죠."

오비완은 미소지었다. 방수팩에 싸인 배낭을 챙겨든다.

"컴링크 비상코드는 2441이야. 통신망은 향후 62 표준시간동안 열려있을거야."

조명이 꺼져 거의 검다시피한 바다가 펼쳐진다. 킷은 그 앞에서서 오비완에게 인사를 건넸다.

"만나서 반가웠어. 언제가 될지 모르지만... 전쟁 끝까지 무사하길 빌어."  
"포스가 함께하길."

나우톨렌족 제다이 마스터는 단정히 서서 이야기했다.

"자네도. 포스가 함께하길."

 

깊은 곳까지 잠수한다. 오비완은 해초와 산호 그늘 사이에 몸을 숨기고 천천히 움직이기 시작했다. 차가운 해수가 온 몸을 훑고 지나간다. 지상에서라면 절대 느낄 수 없는 무게, 밀도. 온 몸을 내리누르는 수압은 마치 아나킨의 집착과도 비슷했다. 오비완은 그가 단순히 자신 때문에 변절했을거라 생각하지 않았다. 늘 그를 못견디게 만들었던 제다이 코드와, 자유를 속박당한다고 느꼈던 태도, 사람을 향한 집착과 애정의 갈구가 낳은... 마치 괴물같은 결과물이었다. 하지만 뭐가 어찌되었든, 다스 베이더의 탄생에 자신은 적어도 5할 이상의 책임이 있을터였다.

킷에게 받은 위치로 이동한다. 높은 곳까지 뻗어있는 물풀과 산호는 커다란 부피로 오비완을 가려주었다. 잠수복 너머 느껴지는 해류의 흐름. 그 틈으로 파고든다. 때로는 몸을 맡기고, 때로는 그것을 거스르며, 그는 깊은 바닷속으로 들어갔다.

 

 

  
잠수정에서 바라보는 도시는 진한 푸른색에 묻혀있었다. 그 광경은 기이하게도 타투인의 모래사막을 떠올리게했다. 트랜스파리스틸에 비치는 모습은 노예해방군의 모습도 아니고, 제대로 된 식사를 하지 못해 마르고 지친 모습도 아니었으며, 낡은 갑옷을 입지도 않았다. 그는 제국의 2인자인 시스 로드였고, 훌륭한 식사와 관리로 탄탄한 몸을 유지하고 있었으며, 검은 로브와 튜닉도 제대로 갖춰입고 있었다. 3년전의 그와는 전혀 다른 사람이었다. 같은 아나킨 스카이워커지만 모든 것을 잃은.

허탈한 웃음이 새어나온다. 타투인에서 자랄 때, 그는 말 그대로 '가진것이 없었다'. 하지만 그에겐 사랑하는 어머니와 자신을 아끼는 동료들이 있었다. 그 이후엔 사랑했던 스승과 자신을 아껴준 마스터들에 둘러싸여 있었고.

하지만 지금은 아무것도 없다.

오비완은 자신을 배반했다. 오더는 날 신뢰하지 못했다. 어머니는 제다이들에게 살해당했다. 파드메는 다른 길을 선택했다.

문득 9개월전의 참상이 떠올랐다. 톤다사의 모래바닥에 쓰러진 키 작은 여성의 모습을. 죽일 생각은 없었다. 처음부터 그럴 예정은 아니었다. 사실 반란군 기지에서 나온 사람이 파드메일거라고는 예상도 하지 못했다. 포스로 붙들어 올렸을 때, 컴링크에서 흘러나온 호명이 아니었다면 자신도 눈치채지 못했을 것이다. 오비완을 불러준다면 좋았겠지만 그럴 사람은 아니었다. 그렇다면 적어도, 그녀를 빌미로 한 번 더 그 남자를 잡고 싶었다. 만나고 싶었다. 죽이고 싶었다.

차가운 벽에 손을 올린다. 눈 앞에 비치는 자신의 모습을 노려본다.

모든것은 오비완의 탓이었다. 썩어빠진 공화국의 부속품이 되어 자신의 이야기를 전혀 들어주지 않았다. 믿어주었어도 좋았을 것이다. 적어도 자신은 그의 제자였다. 수십, 수백번 목숨을 지켜주었고, 도와주었다. 돌아온 댓가는 처참했다. 무스타파. 작열하는 대지위에 자신은 홀로 남겨졌다. 오비완은 그의 두 다리를 잘랐다. 그리곤 무심히 등을 돌려 떠나버렸다. 그 날 이후, 베이더의 가슴속엔 검은 소용돌이가 자리잡았다. 그것은 모든것을 집어 삼켰다. 끝없이 솟아나는 분노와 격정, 배반감, 상실감, 고통이 온 몸을 할퀴고 지나가 그 안에 빨려들어갔다. 그리고 다시 쏟아져 나왔다. 토해내듯이.

"오비완을 데려와."

바닷속을 바라보며 음산하게 중얼거린다. 부관은 즉시 뜻을 알아채고 뒷편의 드로이드에게 손짓했다. 문이 열리고, 두려움에 떠는- 흰 피부의 남자가 들어왔다. 동시에 방 안의 모든 병사들이 나갔다. 등뒤로 닫히는 문에 남자는 어쩔줄 몰라하고 있었다. 백색 튜닉과 갈색 로브를 제대로 갖춰입은 그는 누가봐도 제다이었지만 사실은 그렇지 않았다.

"이리와요, 마스터."

검은 시스의 말에 그는 부들부들 떨었고, 두려움에 질린채 조심스레 베이더에게 다가갔다. 바닷속이 비치는 창은 뒷편의 남자의 모습을 반사시켰고, 그는 굳이 포스를 사용하지 않아도 그가 덜덜 떨며 오고 있는 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 느린 걸음에 옅은 짜증을 느낀 베이더는 몸을 돌려 손을 뻗었다. 갑작스런 움직임에 공포로 커다랗게 열린 푸른 눈동자. 가지런히 정리된 수염, 하지만 어딘가 부족하다.

"내가 널 소중히 대해줄때 잘해두는게 좋을거야."

낮게 경고하자, 오비완을 닮은 남자는 거의 울듯한 얼굴로 시스의 앞에 섰다. 검은 장갑이 남자를 억세게 붙들었다. 자신의 앞에 세운다. 흰 튜닉 속으로 손을 밀어넣으며 베이더가 속삭였다.

"앞을 봐. 오비완."

남색의 바닷속이 보이는 트랜스파리스틸에는 다스 베이더와 그가 안은 남자의 모습이 또렷이 비치고 있었다. 듀라스틸 의수가 흰 목을 쓰다듬는다. 섬득한 느낌에 몸서리 친다. 베이더는 낮게 웃었다.

"당신은 늘 날 거부했지."

목덜미에 입술을 묻는다. 깊이 숨을 들이마시지만 이내 미간을 찌푸린다. 그 누구도 오비완의 체취를 흉내내지 못했다. 이 남자 역시 마찬가지였다. 그나마 위안이 되는게 있다면 오비완이 사원에서 사용하던 비누와 같은 향기라는 점 정도였다. 유틸리티 벨트를 풀고 앞자락을 넓게 펼친다. 제다이 교육을 받지 않은 평범한 남자의 몸은 근육이 별로 없었다.

"빌어먹을..."

손을 쥐어 남자를 없애버리려 했지만 이내 그만두었다. 시스 로드는 눈을 꾹 감았다가 열었고 낮은 목소리로 경고했다.

"부탁이니 이 짧은 시간만큼은 즐겁게 보내고 싶어. 드로이드들이 형편없는 인형을 가져왔지만 일단 난 풀어야겠거든? 그러니 시키는대로해."

하의를 끌어내린다.

"아나킨이라고 불러. 하지 말라고 반항해."

중심을 잡아쥐자 남자는 신음과 함께 허리를 굽히며 창을 짚었고, 힘겹게 몸을 빼냈다. 바닷속 풍경을 등진채 그는 괴로워하는 얼굴로 베이더를 올려다봤다. 검은 손이 흰 턱을 잡아쥔다. 순간 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"제발... 제발, 아나킨..."

 

 

 

해초 사이에서 작은 단말을 응시한다. 최대치로 휘도를 낮춘 그것은 겨우 내용을 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 어두웠지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 어차피 이 곳은 생명체가 사는 곳이니 생체 스캔은 하지 않겠지만 끊임없이 지나가는 군함들의 거대한 창에서 바깥을 감시하는 여러개의 눈이 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 어두운 해초속에서 모니터 불빛이 새어나오면 게임은 간단히 끝난다. 자신은 베이더에게 잡힐 생각이 전혀 없었다.

지나가는 함선들을 유심히 관찰한다. 과거 무역 연합에서 사용한 기종도 왕왕 보였다. 처음보는 기계는 조용히 촬영하고, 알아볼 수 있는 부속에 대한 기록도 남긴다. 잠수정들은 놀라울 정도로 많았다. 제국이 군비에 쏟아붓는 어마어마한 예산은 누구든 알고 있는 내용이지만 이럴때마다 입맛이 썼다. 저들이 만든 무기들의 대부분은 사람들에게 갈취한 돈으로 만든 것들이었으니까.

오비완은 피로한 눈을 꿈뻑였다. 그는 버틸 수 있는 최대치까지 이 곳에 있을 생각이었다. 가능하면 제국군의 전력과 상태를 확실히 파악하고 싶었다. 블라스터의 갯수와 양자어뢰의 배치, 몇 대의 함선이 준비되어 있는지- 그리고 가능하다면 베이더가 탑승한 함선을 알아보는 것도 중요했다. 아마 그것을 알게 되는 건 자신이 붙잡힌 후의 일이 되겠지만 말이다.

 

 

 

베이더는 왜 부관이 이 남자를 들였는지 깨달았다. 그는 홀린 듯 바닥에 주저앉은 이를 바라봤다. 얼굴은 꽤 비슷했지만 몸이 달라 실망하던 차였는데, 목소리는- 목소리 만큼은 오비완과 상당히 흡사했다. 부드럽고, 상냥한 어조의 말투.

시스 로드가 자신을 응시하는것에 상당한 불안을 느낀 남자는 몸을 뒤척이며 창에 몸을 붙였다. 붉은 테가 둘러진 노란 눈동자는 기이하다 못해 공포심마저 불러일으켰다. 그것이 뚫어져라 자신을 응시하는 것은 견디기 어려운 시험이었다. 식은땀이 흐른다.

"아...나킨, 그만 둬... 부탁이야..."

시스의 눈동자가 기묘한 빛을 띈다. 그는 느리게 몸을 숙였고, 제다이의 얼굴을 감싸올렸다.

"...오비완..."

 

 

  
정찰을 시작하려는지 움직이던 수십대의 함선이 느리게 멈추기 시작했다. 오비완은 미리 준비해둔 해초더미를 자신의 몸에 둘렀다. 뿌리 인근까지 파고든다. 커다란 바위와 산호가 빼곡한 곳에서 그는 조용히 작은 틈으로 근처 전함을 주목했다. 어마어마한 크기의 잠수정은 수백개의 거대한 창이 끼워져 있었는데 푸른빛이 바깥으로 새어나오고 있었다. 조심스레 내부를 관찰한다. 자신이 숨은곳보다 상대적으로 낮은곳을 지나고 있던 덕분에 오비완은 거의 즉시 함교를 찾아낼 수 있었다. 거대한 트랜스파리스틸 너머에 선 누군가가 보인다. 그는 작은 망원경을 들었고, 숨이 거의 멎을 것 같은 경험을 해야했다.

 

 

  
"제발, 제발..."

하의만 끌러내린채 후면의 로브를 걷어 내부를 탐하는 베이더는 고통에 절은 목소리에 집중하기위해 시선을 닫은채였다.

"오비완..."

창에 밀어붙인 채 허리를 흔든다. 그래, 우린 꽤 자주 이런 식으로 밤을 보내곤 했지. 어떻게든 조용히 날 받아준 날이 없어서, 늘 이런 식이었다. 애원하고, 갈구하고, 요구해봤지만 소용 없었다. 오비완 케노비는 온전한 제다이였다. 단 한 번도 진심이 되어 안긴적이 없었다. 언제나 싫었고, 언제나 역겨웠겠지.

시스는 밀려오는 쾌감에 인상을 찌푸리며 남자의 팔을 세게 움켜잡았다. 괴로워하는 신음소리가 울린다. 그것이 만족스럽다. 베이더는 고의로 거칠게 내부로 파고들었다. 헛숨을 들이키는 소리. 오비완이 고통스러워하고 있었다. 더운숨을 내뱉는다. 그래야했다. 오비완 케노비는 자신으로 인해 아파해야했다. 시스의 질끈 감은 눈커풀 위로 땀이 흘러내렸다.

 

 

  
다리에서 힘이 죽 빠지는 느낌이었다. 분명 꽤나 먼 거리에 있는데, 여기 있는것을 베이더가 알리가 없는데도 그가 자신을 범하는 것처럼 느꼈다. 그럴수밖에 없었다. 함교에서 남자가 즐기고 있는 상대는 누가봐도 오비완 케노비의 대역이었기 때문이었다.

로브를 걷고 하의만 벗겨 뒤에서 쳐올리는 그것은 베이더가 꽤나 즐기던 방법이었다. 소름이 돋았다. 남자의 끝을 모르는 집착과 뒤틀린 욕망이 결국 죄없는 사람들까지 지옥으로 몰아넣고 있었다. 등에 한기가 치닫는다. 눈을 감았다가 뜬다. 맨눈으로는 잘 보이지 않는 먼 함교는 푸른 빛 속에 또렷이 드러나는 두 개의 그림자를 떨구고 있었다. 그제서야 자신이 떨고 있다는 것을 깨닫는다.

난 뭘 만들어낸거지?

강하게 실드를 친다. 어떤 포스도 새어나가지 않게. 차가운 바닷속. 남은 산소는 10시간 가량이었다. 하지만 그게 단 10분이라도 상관없을거라는 생각이 지나간다. 차라리 죽는다면. 죽어버리면 저 악마같은 집착에서 벗어날 수 있을까? 넌 시체가 된 나를 보며 오열할까? 아니면 그것마저 기뻐하며 죽은 몸을 능멸하려 들까?

\- 실패했군, 자네도.

요다의 말이 맞다. 자신은 실패했다. 제자를 길러내는 것을, 공화국을 지켜내는 것을, 제다이로 남는 것을. 모두 실패했다. 시간이 흘러도, 어떤 순간이 와도 자신이 마주하는 것은- 이 세계가 무거운 암흑속에 잠겨있다는 현실이었다.

\- 이 사람의 안엔, 분명 존재하고 있어요. 선한 아나킨이...

파드메. 그렇지 않아요. 다 끝난겁니다. 선택된 자도. 포스의 균형도. 공화국의 영웅도.. 아무것도 남지 않았어요. 이 악몽같은 진실과, 처절한 사실만 남은겁니다.

눈커풀을 닫는다. 차고 단단한 포스 실드의 뒷편에 서서, 오비완은 마음속에 질기게 살아가고 있던 희망을 발로 짓이겼다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이걸 따로 뜯어야하나 말아야하나로 30분을 고민했어요...  
> 그러는 바람에 퇴고도 못하고...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 11

눈을 뜬 건 새벽녘이었다. 검푸른 창밖은 긴 물줄기가 쉴새없이 이어졌고, 표면을 두드리는 소리가 끊임없이 울리고 있었다. 옆자리는 비어, 완전히 차갑다. 그렇게 교육시켜왔다. 아침에 눈을 떠 가짜 오비완이 있는 모습을 보는건 고역이였고, 한 번은 들끓는 마음을 주체하지 못해 반쯤 죽일뻔한 적도 있었다. 그 이후로 오비완의 대역을 맡은 자들은 베이더가 잠들면 몰래 방을 빠져나갔다.

오비완이 이제큐터에서 탈출한 후, 황제는 그를 위해 특별한 선물을 준비했다. 오비완 케노비를 닮은 자들을 수배해 젊은 시스로드에게 보낸것이다. 그들은 황제의 힘으로 인형같은 상태가 되어있었다. 지성은 거의 없었다. 아파하고, 흐느끼고, 두려워하고, 드물게 느낄뿐이다. 그들은 베이더의 눈치를 봤고, 시키는대로 움직였지만 늘 겁먹은 채였다. 드물게 다정해 대해줘도 기뻐하지 않는다. 인형들의 마음속엔 오로지 두려움과 공포만이 가득했다.

베이더는 그들을 자주 찾지 않았다. 견디고 견디다 도저히 참을 수 없을 때- 손에 꼽힐 정도였다. 명백히 어디가 어떻게 다른지 아는 얼굴을 반복해서 보는것도 불쾌했고, 말이 통하지 않는 상대가 좋을리 없다.

오비완의 대역은 여러명이었다. 시스는 그들이 총 몇 명인지, 어떤 이름을 가지고 있는지, 어디 출신인지 전혀 몰랐다. 알고 싶지도 않았다. 한 번은 눈을 가린 적도 있었다. 입 안에는 천을 구겨넣었다. 겨우 오비완의 기색이 비치는 것에, 마음이 안정되어 튜닉을 벗기자 옛 스승과는 현격히 다른 몸이 드러났고, 결국 남자를 내보냈다.

높이 쌓은 쿠션에 등을 기댄다. 시스 로드는 피로한 눈두덩이를 꾹 눌렀다. 꿈을 꾼 것 같았다. 그리운 얼굴을 본 것 같기도 하다. 이마를 짚는다. 기계팔이 듣기 싫은 소리를 냈다. 방은 차갑고, 서늘한데 머릿속은 무스타파의 장면을 되돌리고 있었다.

\- 널 사랑했어.

그랬으면 날 두고 가지 말았어야 했다. 날 사랑했다면 함께 가자고 할때 내 손을 잡아줬어야 했다. 내가 그로 인해 말라 비틀어지고, 속부터 곪아 쓰러지고 있는 것을 눈치채줬어야 했다. 하지만 그러지 않았다.

빌어먹을 오비완.

그는 죽어가는 날 버리고 뒤돌아가면서도 내 안에 독을 심어두었다.

\- 널 사랑했어.

거짓말. 단 한 번도 그런 적 없었단걸 알고 있다. 그러면서도 남자는 잔인하게 자신을 기만했다. 사랑했다고. 널 사랑했다고 이야기했다. 베이더는 알고 있었다. 그는 자신을 원하지 않았다는 것을. 억지로 떠안은 제자였고, 대의를 위해 자신을 희생했을 뿐이라는 것을. 안기면서도 불쾌해했고, 늘 불안에 떨었다는 걸 알았다. 자신이 그를 안을때, 팔 안에 가둘때마다 스며들어오는 떨리는 포스를 알고 있었다.

그가 사랑한건 제자로서의 나였고, 긴 시간을 공유하며 보낸 기억 그 자체였을 것이다.

침대에서 일어난다. 얇은 시트는 아름답게 구겨지며 발치로 밀려났다. 부드러운 카펫이 깔린 바닥을 디뎌 창가로 움직였다. 희뿌연 조명이 보인다. 검은 하늘, 무거운 공기. 얇은 트랜스파리스틸을 두드리는 수백, 수천개의 빗방울. 그는 다음날 얼데란으로 갈 예정이었다. 최근 있었던 몇 차례의 격렬한 항전끝에 얼데란을 함락시킨 제국군은 내부 주모자 색출에 들어가 있었다. 심문관은 그 곳이 제국에 매우 부정적이고, 협조적이지 않았다고 보고했다. 황제는 베이더에게 직접 갈 것을 명령했다. 얼데란은 코러산트에서 멀지 않다. 금방 도착 할 것이다.

금속 의수 끝이 창을 더듬는다. 날카로운 소리를 낸다. 촉각은 둔하다. 차가움도, 연한 물기도, 표면의 딱딱함도 명확히 전달되지 않는다. 그것은 베이더의 마음 역시 둔하게 만들었다. 시디어스의 명령으로 그의 의족 역시 거의 감각을 느끼지 못했다. 단단하고, 강력한 듀라스틸이 몸을 지지하고 있다는 느낌이 전부다. 뭐가 어찌되든 상관없을테다. 감각이나 느낌 같은 것은 시스 로드로서 살아가는데 큰 도움이 되지 않으니까.

새벽녘의 어둠을 응시하며 베이더는 조용히 시간을 흘려보냈다. 그는 왼손에 쥐고 있는 낡은 로브가 그의 손을 따뜻하게 덥혀주고 있다는 것을 모르고 있었다.

 

 

  
얼데란의 로열 팰리스 앞에는 수많은 군중들이 나와있었다. 궤도상에 이제큐터가 떠 있다는 소문이 돌았다. 그렇다면 지금 내려오고 있는 셔틀안에 있을 인물은 예상가능했다.

다크 로드. 다스 베이더.

황제의 명을 받아 제다이들을 학살하는 잔학무도한 시스.

제국군에게 점령당한 이래 가장 철저한 보안이 이뤄지는 것을 보면 내용은 일목요연했다. 저항군은 움직이기로 했다. 목숨을 걸어도 좋다. 얼마가 희생되어도 좋다. 다스 베이더를 죽이면 파괴되는 행성들과 이유없이 살해되는 수많은 목숨을 구할 수 있었다.

아크 트루퍼들이 길게 도열한다. 그 뒤로 B-2 타입 배틀 드로이드과 드로이데카들이 빽빽이 들어찼다. 제국군은 바보가 아니었다. 누가 움직이는지 명확히 드러낸 상황에서 베이더의 경호를 허술이 할리 없었다. 봉쇄당해 일반인의 비행이 금지된 하늘에 셔틀이 나타났다. 사람들이 술렁인다. 환영인파를 가장해 나온 몇몇 저항군들은 품에 숨긴 무기를 느끼며 마음속으로 가족들과 사랑하는 사람들에게 마지막 인사를 건네고 있었다.

거대한 파공음이 울린다. 강한 바람을 흩뿌리며 기체가 플랫폼에 내려앉자, 강제당한 얼데란 사람들은 제국군의 눈치를 보며 손을 들어 환영의 인사를 올렸다. 길게 내려오는 램프. 아랫쪽과 양 옆에 경호 병력이 촘촘히 서고, 어두운 입구에 누군가의 모습이 드러났다. 사람들의 시선이 일제히 그 곳으로 향한다.

따뜻한 얼데란의 바람에 검은 로브자락이 길게 나부꼈다. 깊이 눌러쓴 후드아래 단단한 턱과 굳게 다물린 입술이 드러났다. 포스를 느끼지 못하는 사람들마저 압도하는 냉랭하고 차가운 오오라가 주변을 감쌌다. 검은 부츠가 금속제의 도크를 밟고, 이내 천천히 내려오기 시작했다. 자세를 갖춘 트루퍼들 사이로 느리게 내려간다. 순식간에 조용해진 광장에는 높은 나무를 휘감아 도는 바람소리만이 아련히 울렸다.

램프를 내려와 길게 도열한 병사들 사이로 걷기 시작한 순간, 베이더의 움직임이 멈추었다. 거의 동시에 높은 함성소리가 울렸다. 인파사이에 숨어있던 수십명의 저항군이 베이더를 향해 달려들면서 광장은 순식간에 아수라장이 되었다. 중앙에 선 시스는 동요없이 가만히 전면을 응시하고 있었다. 주변을 둘러싼 트루퍼와 드로이드들은 즉시 총기를 들어 저항군을 향해 발포하기 시작했다.

사방에 울리는 블라스터의 발포음과 비명소리, 달음박질치는 소리, 아이들의 울음소리, 고통에 절은 신음소리. 상황을 몰랐던 시민들은 다급히 광장에서 도망나갔고, 때를 기다렸던 저항군들은 다크 로드를 둘러싼 드로이드와 트루퍼에 일제 사격을 가했다. 하지만 화력부터 달랐다. 시스를 호위하는 군대는 호락호락하지 않았다. 제다이 나이트조차 뚫지 못하는 가드다. 그런 수준의 보호가 일개 저항군에게 무너질리 없었다.

혼란스런 와중, 높은 나무에서 도약한 누군가가 광장 중앙에 선 베이더를 향해 몸을 날렸다. 기척을 읽은 시스가 라이트 세이버를 들었고, 주군의 움직임에 즉시 반응한 아크 트루퍼들이 위로부터 빠르게 접근하는 저항군을 향해 블라스터를 발포했다. 수십개의 붉은 섬광이 번쩍였고, 단신으로 접근하던 남자는 온 몸이 꿰뚫린 채 베이더의 앞에 떨어졌다.

젊은 시스로드는 무심히 시선을 내려 추락한 남자를 바라봤다. 푸른 피부의 로디안 족 남자였다. 끝이 둥근 손을 웅크려 쥔다. 고개을 든다. 눈 앞의 검은 부츠를 확인한 저항군 남자는 온 힘을 끌어모아 베이더의 망토 끝을 잡아 쥐었다. 죽어가는 듯, 숨소리가 거칠었다.

"너희들이 죽인 사람들의 피가... 반드시 복수할거다...!"

라이트 세이버를 꺼내 든 손이 멈추었다. 트루퍼들의 총구가 다시 그를 향한다. 순간 이상한 일이 벌어졌다. 시스 로드가 손을 들어 군인들의 행동을 멈춘 것이다.

"아나킨과... 제다이 사원의 복수를..."

베이더의 턱이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 광장을 메꾼 저항군의 외침과, 블라스터의 소음, 드로이드들의 복잡한 기계음이 뒤섞인 곳임에도 그의 청각은 생명이 꺼져가는 로디안 족 남자의 숨소리를 명확히 듣고 있었다. 끓어질 듯, 겨우겨우 이어지는 소리를. 검은 손을 뻗는다. 베이더는 죽어가는 저항군을 안아 일어섰고, 후드에 반쯤 가려진 시선 너머 이 쪽을 향해 달려오는 누군가를 발견했다.

"펠!!!"

흰 옷을 입은, 금발 머리의 젊은 여성은 필사적으로 베이더를 향해 달렸고, 트루퍼들에 의해 저지되자 품 안에서 폭탄을 꺼내들었다. 아나킨의 시선이 크게 열렸다.

"하지마!!!"

폭탄을 확인한 순간, 반사적으로 총구를 들이민 트루퍼들. 베이더를 향해 던져진 폭탄. 초록색 눈동자를 덮고 있는 투명한 물막. 병사들은 아나킨의 외침을 들었지만, 지나치게 급박한 상황은 그의 의도대로 돌아가지 않았다. 온 몸이 블라스터로 뚫린 젊은 여성은 힘없이 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 던져졌던 폭탄은 트루퍼에 의해 다른 편으로 날아갔고, 커다란 소리와 함께 폭발했다. 온 몸으로 밀려드는 강렬한 열기와 소음. 아나킨은 펠을 안아올린 채 망연히 죽어가는 여성을 바라봤다. 카펫위에 쓰러져 힘겹게 눈을 깜빡이던 그녀는 희미한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 엉망으로 흐트러진 금발 머리와 더러워진 흰 옷이 처참했다. 그러는 와중 아나킨의 귀에 틸레의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"...아나...킨..."

휘청인다. 펠을 끌어안은 채 얼어붙은 남자는 그제서야 주변을 온전히 보기 시작했다. 새파란 하늘아래 쉴새없이 울리는 블라스터의 발포소리, 터져나오는 처절한 비명소리, 뒤틀리는 리빙 포스. 어지러웠다. 아나킨은 숨을 몰아쉬며 시선을 내렸고, 비참하고, 고통스런 시선을 던지고 있는 그의 옛 친우를 마주했다.

 

 

치유의 포스를 필사적으로 흘려넣었지만 소용없었다. 총상이 너무 심각했다. 베풀수 있는 최고의 치료를 해도 그는 죽을 것이다. 아나킨은 그것을 알면서도 펠을 메디컬 센터로 옮겼다. 드로이드가 부상당한 상처를 급히 치료하는 동안 곁에 선 시스 로드는 말없이 펠을 내려다보고 있었다.

"...무슨짓을... 한거야, 베이더."

대답하지 않자 허스키한 목소리가 이어졌다.

"내...친구에게 무슨 짓을 했어..."

흐려진 눈은 결국 물기를 품고 축축히 젖어갔다.

"거짓말이라고 좀 해줘... 아나킨은... 그는 죽었어..."

부들부들 떨리는 손이 들려 검은 후드에 닿았다. 그는 막지 않았다. 힘없이 뒤로 밀려나는 그 곳에는 사랑했던, 그래서 죽기를 결심하고 복수를 감행한 친우의 얼굴이 있었다. 진파랑의 눈동자를 마주한 펠은 어깨를 떨며 울고, 웃기 시작했다.

"아니지...? 아니지?"

펠은 좌절했다. 저 얼굴을 잘못 볼리가 없다. 저 곱슬머리와, 남자다운 골격, 고집센 입매까지. 저 시스 로드는 그가 무척이나 사랑했던 아나킨 스카이워커였다. 그는 울면서 속삭였다.

"미친... 미친놈... 넌 쓰레기야. 널... 널 잃고 절망한... 타투인 사람들이... 무슨짓을 해왔다고 생각해...? 널 위해 틸레는,"

그는 괴로운듯 기침했고, 거칠어진 목소리를 이었다.

"자원해서 자살... 테러를 하겠다고 했어... 근데 넌... 너야? 너가... 너가 제다이들을 죽였어? 그 선량한 사람들을... 죽이고... 행성들을 파괴했어...?"  
"...필요한 일을 했을뿐이야."

믿을 수 없다는 듯 펠의 눈이 크게 뜨였다. 그 안에는 절망과 괴로움이 가득했다. 일그러진 미간이 그에게 향했고, 이내 고통스럽게 구겨졌다. 그는 급하게 숨을 들이마셨다. 시간이 다 된 것 같았다.

"...펠, 그만 이야기해. 넌 좀 쉬어야해."  
"...어차피... 죽잖아."

말없는 시스로드를 보며 그는 힘겹게 눈을 열었다.

"...기다렸...었어. 너..."

시선을 마주하며 그가 속삭였다.

"얼데란에... 오기로 했었잖아..."

허탈한, 괴로움이 뒤섞인 마지막 음성.

"...근데... 시스가 되어... 와주었구나..."

 

 

 

심문관에게 모든 일을 맡긴 채 젊은 다크 로드는 방안에 틀어박혀 있었다. 어둠속을 응시한다. 얼데란 전역은 베이더의 출현으로 공포에 질려있었다. 곧 행성 자체를 없애버릴지도 모른다는 두려움에 몰래 떠나려는 사람들이 속출했지만 제국군에 저지당했다. 희미한 별빛이 깜빡이는 검은 하늘. 코러산트와는 다르다. 한밤중이 되어도 눈부신 광고판과 허공을 수놓는 공중차선의 불빛들이 장식처럼 반짝이는 수도성과는 달리 이 곳은 고요했다. 밤은 밤답게, 낮은 낮답게 두는 곳. 얼데란 특유의 자연을 보호하려는 움직임은 이전부터 줄곧 이어져오고 있다. 저항연합에 가입했어도, 제국군에 점령당해도.

그는 긴 시간 복잡한 기억에 잠겨있었다. 죽어가던 펠이 남겼던 말, 파드메의 눈물, 블라스터에 꿰뚫려 죽은 틸레, 애원하던 오비완, 수십개의 기억이 오버랩되고 뒤섞인다. 그 안은 온통 고통뿐이었다. 눈물, 괴로움, 호소, 죽음... 이마를 짚는다.

갑자기 방 한 구석에 무언가가 희미하게 비쳐 아나킨은 시선을 던졌다. 거의 동시에 번쩍 자리에서 일어났다. 라이트 세이버를 움켜잡는다. 불길속에 기름이라도 끼얹은 듯 치솟아 오르는 검고 단단한 포스에 맞은편의 남자는 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

\- 그렇게까지 경계하지 않아도 된단다.

아랫턱이 단단히 굳었다. 남자는 힐트를 더 단단히 잡아쥐었다.

"콰...이곤?"

희미한 빛이 조금 더 선명해진다. 아나킨의 푸른 눈동자는 커다랗게 열려 그것을 바라봤다.

"마스터 콰이곤? 이게 무슨..."

키 큰 제다이 마스터는 자연스레 방을 가로질러 걸었고, 침대 맞은편의 소파에 앉았다. 한 쪽 다리를 반대편 무릎에 올린다.

\- 오랫만에 만난 스승에게 할 인사가 그게 전부인게냐?

아무말도 잇지 못하는 젊은 남자를 보며 그는 흐리게 웃었다. 손을 뻗어 흔든다.

\- 앉거라.

아나킨은 혼란스런 얼굴로 남자를 내려다봤다. 이마뒤로 넘긴 긴 머리. 넓은 어깨. 특유의 느슨한 튜닉. 정말 콰이곤 진이었다. 그저 마치- 홀로 영사기가 투과한 듯한 모습이라는 점만 빼면.

젊은 시스가 쉬 진정하지 못하는 것을 본 제다이는 눈썹을 으쓱하고는 말을 이었다.

\- 난 젊었을때부터 리빙포스를 연구해왔지. 그러는 와중 휠 족의 두루마리에 접한적이 있었어. 죽고나서도 의식을 유지한 채 포스의 영 상태로 머물 수 있는 방법이 적혀있었지.

이채어린 시선이 머문다. 콰이곤은 부드럽게 웃었다.

\- 이제 이해 한 모양이구나. 그럼 좀 앉거라. 아직은 갈 생각이 없거든.

아나킨은 미간을 구겼다. 서로의 입장이 다르다는 것을 깨달은 탓이다. 그는 낮은 목소리를 흘렸다.

"당신과는... 할 이야기가 없습니다."  
\- 있겠지.

단정하는 목소리에 시선을 돌려버린다. 콰이곤은 느리게 말을 뽑아냈다.

\- 네게 말했었다. 오비완이 널 사랑하고 있다고 말이다.

다른쪽을 바라보는 젊은이의 눈가가 가늘게 경련했다. 콰이곤은 죽어가면서 아나킨에게 남긴 유언에 그런말을 했었다.

'오비완을... 아껴주렴. 꽤 완고하지만... 널 무척 사랑하고 있어... 알고 있지?'

아니, 모른다. 그런 적은 없다. 아나킨은 고개를 저었다. 일그러진 미소를 짓는다. 그는 이를 꽉 문채 대꾸했다.

"전혀 모르겠습니다. 도리어 제 다리를 잘라버리고 화염속에 남겨둔 채 떠나더군요. 그게 마스터가 표현한 사랑인가요?"  
\- 거짓말하지 말거라. 넌 오비완이 널 얼마나 생각하고 있는지 알아. 알면서도 고의로 무시하는거지.  
"그렇지 않아요. 오히려 오비완이야말로 그랬습니다! 그는 제 마음을 알면서도 고의로 무시해왔어요!"  
\- 그가 제다이라는걸 잊은게냐?

젊은 남자가 콰이곤을 노려봤다. 그것을 마주하며 제다이가 말을 이었다.

\- 넌 오비완을 이해하려하지 않았어.

가만히 눈을 맞추며 콰이곤은 차분한 목소리를 냈다.

\- 아주 어린시절부터 사원에서 사는 삶은 평범하지 않아. 가족과 헤어지고 오직 제다이가 되기위한 수련만이 전부가 돼. 그는 선택받지 못할 두려움에 떨며 어린시절을 보내왔지. 겨우 파다완이 되었을 땐, 인정받기 위해서. 나이트가 되었을 땐 자신의 몫을 다하기 위해서. 마스터가 되었을 땐 오더를 지키기 위해서 늘 책임감에 매달려 살아왔다. 그런 남자가 자신의 개인적인 애정을 내보이는게 과연 쉬운일이었을까? 그 동안 일궈왔던 모든것을 버리고 쉽게 널 택할 수 있었을까? 오직 제다이인 자신을 위해서 살아온 그가?

가라앉은 목소리가 이어진다.

\- 헛된 싸움은 그만두거라. 넌 오비완을 죽이고 있어. 그가 얼마나 괴롭게 살고 있는지 봐야 알겠냐? 그는 몇 번이나 죽으려 했지만 연합군의 전력을 위해 그러지도 못하고 있어. 그야말로 죽지못해 살고있는거지. 이건 네가 만든 지옥이다. 그 안에 오비완을 밀어넣고 있어. 모든것의 원인이 그였다면, 이걸로도 충분한게다.  
"아뇨, 난 충분하지 않아요!"

콰이곤은 조용히 자리에서 일어났다. 단단한 시선을 보낸다.

\- 더 생각해보거라. 넌 바른답을 낼 수 있을게다.

연기가 사라지듯 남자의 모습이 흐려졌다. 당황한 아나킨이 손을 내 뻗었다.

"마스터!!"

허공을 짚고 있는 검은 의수. 아무일도 없었다는 듯 완벽하게 고요한 방 안. 아나킨은 서늘한 공간에 가만히 서서 죽은 제다이가 앉아 있었던 소파를 가만히 응시했다.

 

 

 

파로 인근에 머물고 있던 칼라마리 순양함의 내부. 평의회 멤버들은 긴 회의를 진행하고 있었다.

"기회가 또 생긴다는 보장은 없습니다. 시디어스는 이제큐터에 자주 오르지 않고, 행적도 늘 묘연한 채였으니까요."  
"포스의 다크 사이드가 너무 강해, 제국에 심어둔 사람들도 견디기 힘들어하고 있습니다. 이번 일정도 정말 힘들게 얻은 정보입니다."  
"가장 적합하다는 거군, 시디어스가 이제큐터로 가는 날이."  
"문제는 우리쪽이 더 큽니다."

윈두의 말에 평의회는 조용해졌다.

"수리중인 순양함까지 모두 동원한다고 해도, 드레드노트와 호위함의 화력을 견뎌낼 수 있을지 의문입니다."

세이시는 가만히 바닥을 내려다보고 있었다. 고개를 든다.

"데스스타가 완공되면, 그땐 정말 견뎌낼 수 없을걸세."

나즉한 목소리에 플로 쿤이 말을 받았다.

"어차피 저희의 타겟은 제국군 전원이 아닙니다. 시디어스와 베이더죠. 그 둘 만 처리할 수 있다면 이 상황도 끝입니다. 다음은 남은 제다이들에 맡기는게 어떨까요."

남은 제다이들. 그 단어에 멤버들을 서로를 바라봤고, 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 살기를 바라면서 갈 순 없었다. 홀로 화상으로 회의에 참석하고 있던 오비완이 입을 열었다.

\- 저도, 함께 가겠습니다.

요다는 미간을 찌푸린 채 생각에 잠겼고, 이내 응답했다.

"그렇게 하게."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 끝이 다와가네요. 이제 2편, 내지는 1편이 남았어요.  
> 2\. 해피엔딩 맞아요... 해피... (!?!?!)  
> 3\. 6개월간 장편 하나 붙들고 쓸거라고는 감히 상상도 못해봤어요. 셜덕질때도 이런짓은 안했는데 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 읽어주셔서 고맙습니다. ^__^ 다음편에서 만나요! ^__^/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 12

하이퍼 스페이스 루트를 통해 속속들이 도착한 수십척의 함선들은 일사분란하게 파로 인근에 모였고 카타다 시스템으로 이동했다. 저항연합에 동조하고 있던 카타다는 효과적으로 그들을 숨겨주었다. 최소한의 인력과 필요한 정보를 카타다에 남겨둔 채 제다이 오더는 얼데란으로 향할 준비를 마쳤다.

MC80 홈 원 타입의 스타크루저와 리버티 타입 스타크루저에 나눠타고 있던 평의회 일원들은 마지막 회의를 진행하고 있었다.

"함재기는 도착 즉시 모두 출발합니다. 호위함의 발을 묶고, 할 수 있다면 이제큐터의 하이퍼 스페이스 엔진을 처리해주십시오."

윈두는 홀로맵을 응시하며 말을 이었다.

"리큐선트 클래스 디스트로이어 9대는 3척이 한 팀이 되어 각각의 호위함을 담당. 모든 터보 레이저와 캐논을 호위함에 집중시킵니다. 이후 스타크루저 2대가 이제큐터에 충돌하여 장갑을 파손할 수 있도록 견인광선 사용을 차단시켜 주십시오. 직접 충돌하는 스타크루저에는 저와 마스터 틴이 각각 탑니다. 이후 탈출은 개인적으로 처리할테니 후방지원에 힘쓸 것. 이제큐터의 발목을 잡으면 나머지 인원은 최대한 인명피해를 내지 않도록 유의하면서 호위함과 지원함대를 끌고 이동해주십시오. 나머진 평의회에서 처리합니다."

심하게 파손되어 실드 제너레이터조차 작동하지 않는 스타크루저는 겨우 엔진만 수리한 상태였다. 윈두는 홀로프로젝터에 떠오른 수십명의 기사들의 얼굴을 가만히 응시하며 이야기했다.

"3분 후 전원 얼데란 궤도상의 이제큐터로 하이퍼 점프합니다. 문제가 생기면 본선의 나이트 올린에게 보고해주십시오. 전투 중 모든 컨트롤은 그에게 일임했습니다."

41명의 제다이 나이트. 그 중 39명이 전투에 참여했다. 남은 2명의 제다이는 부상으로 박타탱크속에 있었다. 그들 전원은 죽음을 각오하고 있었다. 화상속에 가만히 서 있는 페루스는 어딘지 괴로운 눈으로 윈두와 요다, 오비완을 바라봤다. 평의회 멤버 전원은 이제큐터의 장갑과 격벽을 파괴한 후, 직접 그 안으로 침투 할 예정이었다. 그 와중 다른 함선은 호위함을 유인해 외부로 빠져나간다. 평의회를 지원할 함선도, 스타파이터도 없다. 파일럿은 늘 부족했다. 그들은 자력으로 탈출하던가, 이제큐터와 함께 자폭할 계획이었다.

"질문있습니까?"

이미 한 번 거쳤던 브리핑이었던지라 기사 전원은 침묵했고, 윈두는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그럼, 이상입니다. 포스가 여러분 모두와 함께 하길."

홀로프로젝터가 꺼졌다. 순식간에 고요해진 공간. 윈두는 조용히 창 밖을 응시했다. 함선 내부에는 어딘가 불안정한 엔진음이 울리고 있었다. 세이시의 배는 상태가 더 좋지 않았다. 유능한 파일럿인 그는 기꺼이 그 배를 맡으며 '멋지게 박아주겠다'고 으름장을 놨었다. 기운빠진 미소가 흐른다. 조용히 우주 공간을 바라본다. 하루에도 몇 번이나 공회전하던 자신의 사고를 한탄한다. 눈 앞에서 죽어가던 슈미의 얼굴과 분노한 아나킨의 모습이 오버랩된다. 윈두는 애써 자신을 다잡았다. 후회하지 않는 것은, 괴로운 기억을 흘려보내는 것은 늘 힘든 일이다. 그는 요다에게 이야기했었다. '책임감을 느낀다'고. 자신이 아나킨에게 조금 더 사려깊었다면, 그를 좀 더 감싸주었다면, 그를 이해하려 노력했다면- 이렇게까지 일이 뒤틀리지 않았을지 모른다고. 그 '만약'을 되돌리고, 다시 되돌리는 일의 반복이었다.

하지만 그는 멈추거나 주저앉진 않았다. 그게 메이스 윈두였다. 괴로운 가슴을 안은 채 평정을 가장하고 앞을 향한다. 지난 일을 후회할 여유는 없었다. 무너진 공화국과 오더를 일으켜 세우기 위해 그는 쉴새없이 움직였다. 그래야 했다. 그래야 버틸 수 있었다.

검은 손가락 끝이 하이퍼 스페이스 엔진을 가동시켰다. 심한 진동과 함께 제어판이 점멸했다. 페루스의 괴로운 얼굴이 떠오른다.

\- 할 수 없습니다.

지난 밤, 윈두와 요다는 그에게 제다이 오더를 맡겼었다.

\- 마스터. 전 평의회에 걸맞는 인물이 아닙니다.

자신들은 되돌아올 수 없을 것이다. 때문에 페루스에게 뒤를 부탁했다. 멤버 전원이 사망하면 평의회를 맡아달라고. 복잡한 감정이 뒤엉킨 시선을 마주하며 윈두는 그의 어깨를 꾹 잡아주었다.

\- 만약의 경우일 뿐이야. 거절은 말게.

만약은 아니다. 지난 2년간 끌고 온 전쟁을 종결시키기 위해 그들은 할 수 있는 모든 방법을 사용할 것이다. 시스를 막을수만 있다면 죽는 것은 문제되지 않았다.

얼데란의 좌표가 잡히고, 손상된 엔진이 높은 기동음을 내기 시작했다. 계기엔 복잡한 수식과 함께 함선 이동 루트가 실선으로 그어졌다. 동력을 끌어올리며 윈두는 도약을 위한 준비를 마쳤다. 딱딱한 레버를 당긴다. 전면이 새하얗게 빛난다. 트랜스파리스틸 너머 별의 궤적이 길게 선을 긋기 시작했다. 턱을 굳힌 제다이 마스터는 검은 시선을 창 밖으로 던졌다. 이제, 모든것을 끝낼 시간이 시작된 것이다.

 

 

 

 

데스스타 시찰을 위해 이제큐터에 오른 황제는 어딘지 불쾌한 얼굴이 되어 그의 제자를 바라봤다.

"포스가... 이상하구나."

눌러 쓴 후드너머 시선이 들린다. 평소보다 더 날카로워진 모습에 황제는 눈매를 가늘게 좁히고 말을 이었다.

"제다이들과 접촉하고 있는건 아니겠지."  
"아니라고 말씀드리는 건 어렵지 않지만, 그런 오해는 불쾌합니다, 마스터."

시디어스는 느리게 로브를 끌며 걸었다. 함교를 향하며 거칠어진, 낮은 목소리로 응답한다.

"이제큐터에 역겨운 포스가 느껴져..."  
"수색을 지시하겠습니다."

황제는 가는 손가락을 휘휘 흔들었다. 필요 없다는 표시였다.

"흔적이 남아있을 뿐이야. 경계를 강화해라."  
"알겠습니다."

베이더는 컹링크를 열어 격납고에 보관중인 B-2 배틀 드로이드와 드로이데카를 준비시킬 것을 명령했다.

"얼데란의 저항군 처리는 어찌되었느냐."  
"주동자 색출작업 중이고, 찾아낸 저항군은 전원 사살하라 명했습니다."  
"타투인 사람들은 그냥 두라고 했다던데..."

젊은 시스 로드의 얼굴은 즉시 구겨졌지만 이내 표정을 지웠다. 이 배 안에 황제의 눈 역할을 하는 사람들은 무수히 많았다. 어디서 어떤 루트로 어떻게 보고되지는 몰랐지만, 그의 일거수일투족이 늘 시디어스에게 올라가고 있다는 것은 눈치채고 있었다.

"직접 처리할 권한을 주셨으면 합니다."  
"네 동족들에게 동정심을 갖지마라. 그들은 저항군이야."

쉬 대답하지 않자 시디어스는 걸음을 멈추고 베이더를 돌아봤다. 젊은 다크 로드의 입은 굳게 다물려 있었다.

"베이더."  
"예, 마스터."  
"네 충성심을 의심하게하지 마라."

베이더는 잠시 침묵했고, 응답했다.

"알겠습니다, 마스터."  
"함교에 가면 네 결정을 들을 수 있겠지."

파워리프트를 향해 걸으며 시디어스가 이야기했다. 브릿지에서 얼데란에 연락해 타투인 저항군 사살 명령을 내릴 것을 종용하는 것이다. 열린 리프트 안 쪽으로 들어간다. 베이더는 주먹을 잡아쥔 채 시디어스의 뒷편에 섰다. 제자의 대답을 기다리는 황제의 침묵은 끔찍하게 길었다. 함교에 도착해 문이 열리자 시디어스가 질문했다.

"베이더. 대답은?"

느리게 걸어가는 황제의 뒷 편에서 아나킨은 잠긴 목소리로 응답했다.

"...알겠습니다."

동시에 브릿지 내부에 비상알람이 울렸다. 오퍼레이터 몇 명이 다급히 움직인다. 시디어스와 베이더는 상황을 듣지 않고도 어떤 일이 벌어졌는지 깨달았다. 대규모로 느껴지는 제다이의 포스. 이제큐터 전면에 떠오른 수십기의 크루저를 보며 황제는 입술 끝을 길게 끌어올렸다.

 

 

 

 

아닌말로 '고물'이라고 부를법한 두 대의 스타크루저가 이제큐터의 좌현과 후미에 부딪혔다. 덕분에 드레드노트의 초공간 도약장치가 파손되었다. 목적을 이룬 세이시와 윈두는 폭발하기 시작한 배 안에서 가까스로 탈출에 성공했다. 나이트들과 저항군은 오더의 요청대로 호위함을 유인해 끌어냈고, 혼란을 틈타 8명의 평의회 멤버는 무사히 이제큐터에 잡입할 수 있었다.

각각의 마스터들은 하단의 격납고와 비상 출입구를 통해 내부에 들어갔다. 오비완이 이제큐터를 탈출할 때 봐두었던 내부 지도를 멤버들에게 자세히 알려준 덕분에 그들은 어려움없이 서로 다른 길로 진입했다. 킷 피스토는 베이더의 개인실로 들어가 함선의 통제와 일급 기밀을 빼내기로 했고, 키아디 문디와 샤크 티는 후방지원을, 요다를 위시한 윈두, 세이시, 플로, 오비완은 함교로 향했다.

복도 중간중간은 격벽과 수십대의 드로이드로 진입이 어려웠지만 전쟁에 익숙해진 제다이 마스터들은 쉽게 그것들을 일소시켰다. 중간에서 만난 윈두와 오비완은 포스로 기계들을 멀찍이 밀어내면서 터보리프트에 올랐다. 낡은 로브 자락을 여미며 오비완이 층수를 확인한다. 윈두는 컴링크를 켰다.

"윈두입니다. 마스터 요다. 지금 어디십니까?"  
\- 함교 직전이네.  
"곧 도착합니다."  
\- 서두르게. 드로이드의 숫자가 너무 많군.

윈두가 세이버의 스위치를 켰다. 동시에 리프트의 문이 열렸다. 눈 앞은 함교 입구였고, 수십기의 배틀 드로이드가 반토막 나 바닥에 널려 있었다. 요다와 세이시는 막 마지막 기계를 잘라내던 참이었다.

"괜찮습니까?"  
"보다시피."  
"시디어스와 베이더의 포스가 느껴지는군요."  
"둘 다 있을 것 같군, 함교에."

플로 쿤이 광날을 출입구에 꽂았다. 곁에 선 세이시도 세이버를 끼워넣는다. 금속이 녹는 특유의 내음과 함께 뜨거운 열기가 피어오른다. 요다는 초록색 라이트 세이버를 기동한 채 가만히 문을 응시했다. 오비완과 윈두가 그 양옆에 섰다. 눈부신 빛과 함께 출입구에 원형의 금빛 선이 그어지고, 날을 뽑아낸 세이시가 손을 뻗어 그것을 안쪽으로 밀어넣었다. 조각난 금속이 함교 안쪽으로 날아들어갔다.

다섯명의 마스터가 안 쪽으로 파고 든 순간 붉은 블라스터 볼트가 길을 막았다. 수십명의 아크 트루퍼들과 배틀 드로이드가 입구에 선 제다이들을 향해 무차별 사격을 쏟아냈다. 세이시와 윈두가 앞으로 도약해 드로이드를 베어낸다. 붉은 레이저를 반사시키며 오비완과 요다 역시 안쪽으로 진입했다. 날아드는 광선을 막아내며 시선을 돌린다. 오비완은 힐트를 꽉 잡아쥐었다. 트랜스파리스틸을 등에 진 시디어스와 그 앞에 선 베이더가 시야에 들어왔다.

순간 그의 오른편에서 초록색의 플라즈마 기둥이 현란하게 도약하며 안 쪽으로 날아들었다. 요다였다. 그는 즉시 베이더에게 세이버를 내리쳤고, 젊은 시스는 어렵지 않게 그것을 막았다. 시디어스는 뒷 편으로 물러나서 소름끼치는 웃음소리를 흘리기 시작했다. 오비완이 높이 몸을 날렸다. 오랫동안 기다린 시간이 온 것이다.

키가 큰 베이더는 요다의 빠르고 따라가기 힘든 검술에 적잖이 당황하고 있었다. 비슷한 높이에서 겨루는 것이 아닌 아래에서 위로, 갑자기 옆으로 튀어오르는 작은 그랜드 마스터의 광날은 예상하지 못한 방향으로 치고 들어왔고, 익숙치 않는 그것에 베이더는 필사적으로 집중을 놓치지 않기 위해 빠르게 몸을 놀렸다.

그 와중 윈두와 플로, 세이시는 함교 안으로 끊임없이 밀려드는 드로이드를 상대하느라 애쓰고 있었다. 이 거대한 배 안에 적재된 드로이드라면 상상 이상의 숫자일 것이다. 그들의 습격이 알려지면서 함교에서 지원을 요청했는지, 쓰러트려도 쓰러트려도 계속해서 배틀 드로이드들이 진입하고 있었다. 이대로라면 자폭 설정은 커녕 두 시스의 근처에 가보지도 못하고 죽을 판이었다. 윈두는 세이시와 플로에게 소리쳤다.

"입구를 막아야 해!"

 

 

오비완의 검이 시디어스를 향해 휘둘러졌지만, 황제는 세이버를 뽑는게 아닌 두 손을 들어 포스 라이트닝을 쏟아냈다. 온 몸으로 달려드는 강력한 파동을 라이트 세이버로 받아낸다. 힐트를 잡아 쥔 손에 땀이 배였다. 예상한 것을 훨씬 상회하는 어마어마한 힘에 그는 두 다리를 단단히 디딘채 그것을 견뎠다.

"건방지군... 제자의 노리개 따위가 내게 도전해?"

미간을 찌푸린 제다이가 온 힘을 다해 세이버를 밀어냈고, 시디어스를 베어내려 시도했지만, 급작스레 튀어나온 붉은 플라즈마 기둥이 그것을 막아섰다. 오비완은 황제의- 악의가 가득 담긴 검을 차례차례 받아쳤다. 이를 악문채 합을 받아냈지만, 왜 요다가 '자네는 그를 이길 수 없네'라고 말했는지 새삼 깨닫게 되었다. 마치 다크 사이드가 가득 담긴 우물에 빠진 것 같은 기분이었다. 숨이 막힌다. 시디어스의 힘이 얼마나 강한지, 얼마나 깊숙한 어둠을 지니고 있는지 제대로 모르고 있었다는 것을 깨닫는다. 정신없이 밀려드는 붉은 광날이 오비완의 라이트 세이버를 강하게 쳐냈고, 새카만 포스에 밀려 쓰러졌을 때- 이루 말할 수 없는 어마어마한 고통이 그를 덮쳤다. 황제의 손 끝에서 포스 라이트닝이 터져나왔다. 고통에 비명지르다 도중 정신을 잃은 오비완을 내려다보며 시디어스는 숨을 몰아쉬며 웃었다.

"너 따위 때문에 내 계획이 엉망이 되었잖느냐."

그 때 시디어스의 곁으로 베이더가 밀려나 쓰러졌다. 오른편 허벅지를 깊게 배인 젊은 시스 로드는 괴롭게 신음하며 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 황제의 미간이 험악하게 일그러진다. 동시에 날아드는 초록 광날을 쳐낸다.

"요다..."

작은 그랜드 마스터는 벽을 딛고 시디어스의 앞으로 뛰어들었다. 눈부신 빛과 파공음이 귓가를 치고 지나가고, 반사적으로 서로를 쳐내던 두개의 날이 잠시 멈춘 틈을 타 황제의 창백한 손이 내뻗어졌다. 강한 포스로 뒤로 던져진 요다가 입구까지 날아가 쓰러졌다. 시디어스는 만족스럽게 미소지었다.

그랜드 마스터가 쓰러진 것을 본 윈두는 즉시 몸을 돌려 함교 안 쪽으로 도약했다. 보라색 플라즈마 기둥이 거침없이 황제를 향해 내리쳐졌고, 시스는 유연히 몸을 빼내 라이트 세이버를 기동시켰다.

아나킨은 끔찍한 고통에 숨을 몰아쉬며 시선을 들었다. 요다가 베어낸 다리는 거의 힘이 들어가지 않고 있었다. 자칫하면 큰 상처가 될지 모르겠다고 생각하며 손을 뻗어 환부를 확인한다. 검은 하의는 찢어져 있었고, 깊이 파인 상처는 한눈에 봐도 상태가 심각했다. 다리를 움직이고는, 어마어마한 고통에 숨을 집어삼킨다. 그는 주먹을 잡아쥔 채 헐떡였다. 흘러내린 땀이 이마를 타고 내려와 눈으로 스며든다. 시야가 뿌옇게 변했다. 그는 단단한 금속 바닥위에 더운 숨을 뱉었다. 요다가 베어낸 곳은 다리만이 아니었다. 이곳 저곳 갈라진 자상들이 화끈거린다. 최근 정신적인 부하가 상당했던 베이더는 꽤 지쳐있었다.

무거운 눈커풀을 들어 합교 입구를 바라본다. 모든것은 느리게 움직이고 있었다. 쓰러진 오비완과, 눈부신 빛의 섬광을 받아치는 윈두, 다시 도약하는 요다. 트루퍼를 상대하는 플로, 손을 뻗어 드로이드를 밀어내는 틴. 아나킨의 흔들리는 시선은 황제의 앞, 바닥에 쓰러진 오비완을 향했다. 윈두가 황제의 포스에 멀리 날아가고, 어느새 접근한 요다가 녹색 광검을 뽑아 들었다. 동시에 전면부의 입구가 열리고 어마어마한 숫자의 아크 트루퍼들과 배틀 드로이드들이 더 쏟아져 들어왔다. 당황한 듯 뒤를 돌아보는 제다이들은 일제히 쏟아지는 블라스터 탄환들을 받아내기 시작했다. 맞받아쳐내는게 불가능할 정도로 밀려드는 붉은 섬광들은 함교안을 빽빽이 메꿔들어갔다. 황제의 웃음소리가 들린다.

오비완.

아나킨은 상처입은 몸을 일으키려 애썼다. 절로 신음이 터져나왔지만 부들부들 떨리는 다리를 끌고 몸을 일으켰다. 끊어지지 않은 본딩이 느껴진다. 그렇게 닿아보려 애써도 연결되지 않던 그것이. 황제의 노란 눈이 아나킨을 향했고, 쓰러진 오비완을 바라본다. 그는 섬득하게 웃었다.

"기회가 왔구나."

두 사람 다 난입한 제다이들은 신경도 쓰지 않았다. 그들은 더 어쩌지 못할 것이다. 비상 군력을 내부로 돌려둔 이상, 그들이 견뎌낼 수 있는 범위를 뛰어넘은 숫자의 군대가 계속 밀려들어올 것이기 때문이었다. 오비완을 눈 앞에서 놓치고 아나킨이 짜둔 시스템이었다. 황제는 그것을 꽤 마음에 들어했다.

"이번에야말로 이 남자를 인형으로 만들어주마."

아나킨은 오비완을 내려다봤다. 이전보다 더 마른, 색나쁜 피부가 보인다. 눈부셨던 금발은 군데군데 희게 탈색되어있었다. 자신의 옛 스승은 몇 개월을 몇년의 시간처럼 보낸것같았다.

짧은 시간이었는데...

겨우 몇 년이다. 우리가 함께 한 시간들은. 타투인에서부터 이 곳까지. 우리가 함께 한 시간은 겨우 몇 년이 전부였다. 당당하고, 아름답고, 밝게 빛나던 당신은 왜 이 함교의 차가운 바닥에 초라한 모습으로 쓰러져있는거지?

광검과 블라스터의 소음이 멀어져간다.

따가운 햇빛과 모래바람의 한 가운데서, 쏟아지는 드로이드의 가운데로 도약하던 모습이 흐릿하게 떠올랐다. 푸른 광검을 휘두르며 자신을 지켜주던 푸른 천사가.

어두운 함선의 개인실에서 마지막이라 생각하며 남자를 안던 밤도. 절실하고, 절실해서 심장이 수백조각으로 저며지는 것 같던 날이.

자신을 대신해 블라스터를 맞고 쓰러지던 오비완을 그러안던 날도. 그의 몸에서 체온이 빠져나갈까봐 두려워, 미칠듯 몸을 떨었던 그 날이...

시선을 든다. 황제의 손이 오비완을 향하고 있었다.

오비완의 영혼이 사라질 순간을 목앞에 둔 순간 아나킨은 자신의 마음을 깨달았다. 무엇을 바랬는지 깨달았다. 그것을 이제와 알았다는 사실에 허탈한 웃음이 난다. 깊이 베여 제대로 움직이지 않는 다리를 움직인다. 절뚝이며 오비완의 곁으로 간다. 시디어스의 마른 손이 오비완의 얼굴을 향했다. 아나킨은 걸으며 눈을 감았다. 땀이 이마를 지나 흘러내렸고, 눈자위가 뜨거워졌다. 눈커풀을 연다. 시디어스의 흰 손마디가 오비완의 이마에 닿았고, 푸른 빛줄기가 쏟아져 들어갔다. 발작하듯 튀어오르는 오비완을 본 순간 아나킨은 입술을 꾹 물었다. 이제 모든것을 끝내야 할 때가 온 것이었다.

황제를 들어올렸을때, 아나킨의 몸안으로 차마 표현하지 못할 고통스러운 포스의 파동이 파고들었다.

"네 놈이!! 네 놈이!!"

분노와 배신감에 찢어지는 높은 외침. 의수/의족 수술때 넣었던 크리스탈이 격렬한 반응을 일으켰다. 온 몸의 혈류가 거꾸로 치솟는듯한 고통에 그는 입술을 찢어져라 짓씹었다. 아나킨은 신경다발을 통채로 잡아 뒤틀어버리는 격통에 비틀거렸지만 기어코 중심을 잡았다. 한계가 가까웠다. 깊이 베인 다리는 포스의 힘으로 겨우 버티고 서 있는 상황이었다. 힘겹게 몸을 움직인다. 지나친 통증에 뇌가 과부하를 일으킨다. 임계점을 넘은 신경이 둔해지기 시작했다. 점점 흐려가는 시선너머 총격을 멈춘 트루퍼와 배틀 드로이드, 아나킨을 바라보는 요다가 보였다. 눈을 감는다. 그래. 이제 '갖는다'의 의미를 알겠어.

타투인의 모래 사막위에서 도망자의 신분으로 살 때도, 언제 죽을지 모르던 암울한 날이 이어졌을때에도 자신은 슬플지언정 후회하진 않았었다. 부족한 물과 없다시피한 식량, 자신의 어깨에 걸린 수백의 생명의 무게에 짓눌리면서도 살아갔던건 그들로부터 받았던 사랑때문이었다는 것을.

\- 널 사랑했다.

황제가 오비완을 '껍데기'로 만들려 한 것을 본 순간, 아나킨은 그의 사랑을 떠올렸다. 당신이 내 손아귀에 들어올 상황이 눈 앞에 닥쳐있는데, 왜 두려워지는지. 왜 슬퍼지는지. 왜 후회되는지.

나도 당신을 사랑했어요.  
되돌려받을 수 없는 사랑이었지만.

그래서 당신을 부숴버리려 했다. 영혼을 없애버리려했다. 그렇게만이라도 내 곁에 두기위해. 하지만 이런식으로는, 절대로 당신을 '가질 수' 없겠지. 눈 앞에 깊은 원자로가 들어왔다. 아나킨은 미소지었다. 이렇게 마음이 가벼워질줄 알았다면, 난 진작에 이 짓을 그만두었을 것이다.

시디어스를 붙들고 몸을 기울인다. 바닥에서 발이 떨어지는 것을 느꼈을 때 그는 마지막으로 오비완을 보고 싶다고 생각했다. 하지만 눈을 감았다. 황제의 공격으로 혼절한 오비완보다는, 마른 사막 위의 푸른 천사를 회상하는 편이 더 좋을것이라 생각했기 때문이었다. 길게 뺨으로 눈물이 흘렀다. 아나킨은 그 어느때보다도 행복해졌다.

손 위의 무게가 끝없는 바닥으로 떨어지고, 아나킨 역시 삶의 마지막으로 떨어지기 시작했다. 자신을 치고 올라가는 공기의 파동을 느끼며 그는 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다.

포스가 함께 하기를, 마스터.

안녕... 오비완.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 해피맞죠... ㅎㅎ...ㅎㅎㅎ... (줄행랑)  
> 2\. 퇴고를 제대로 못해서 죄송합니다. 나중에 좀 더 고칠게요. ㅠ_ㅠ 업무크리가... ㅠ_ㅠ  
> 3\. 다음편은 완전히 뒷정리네요. 평소 분량의 절반 정도밖엔 안될것같아요. 오랜 시간, 긴 글 읽어주셔서 고맙습니다. 후기는 마지막편에서! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 13 - Last

저항군의 의료센터는 인파로 복잡했다. 오비완은 대기실의 한 쪽 구석, 낡은 의자위에 앉아있었다. 우주공간이 주는 건조한 냉기가 뼛속까지 스며들었다. 느리게, 천천히.

그건 마치 아나킨의 키스와 닮은 구석이 있었다. 아무리 거부하고 잊으려해도 결국은 떠올리게 되는.   
타투인을 생각한다. 공화국 함선을 기다리던 날, 남자가 자신에게 부딪혀온 입술은 어떤 느낌이었지? 처음엔 소중히 접해왔었다. 그 다음은 절박해졌고. 이내 격렬한 색으로 바뀌었다. 오비완은 그 모든것을 마음속 깊이 거부하고 있었다. 이건 단순한 협상 도구에 불과하고, 어떤 의미도 없는 행위라고.  
이후 함선에서, 제다이 사원에서, 임무지에서 끊임없이 다가오던 입술 역시 마찬가지였다. 그것은 점점 형태와 느낌을 바꾸어갔다. 어느 순간부터 집착이 따라붙었고, 분노와, 고통이 뒤섞였다. 오비완은 그것들 모두를 그저 관망했다. 아나킨이 어떤 마음으로 접해오던, 자신이 내주는 그것들은 그저 협상 도구일 뿐이라고 정의내렸었다.

그런게 아니었지.

아나킨은 끝까지 자신에게 사랑을 구걸했었다. 온전한 관심과 애정을. 제다이가 줄 수 없는 종류의 것을. 그래서 아무것도 하지 않았다. 아니, 할 수 없었다. 점점 뒤틀어지는 관계를 알면서도 자신은 어떤것도 할 수 없었다. 그저 남자를 라이트 사이드 안에 붙들어 둘 수 있다는것만으로도 다행이라 생각할 정도로.

그렇게 아나킨은 오비완의 안에 자신을 새겨갔다. 느리게. 확실히. 자신이 어떤 마음으로 그에게 부딪혀오는건지 뚜렷이 보여주었다.

이마를 짚는다. 손가락 사이로 버석한 머리칼이 걸렸다. 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다.

\- 다스 시디어스가 자네에게 무언가를 하려던 순간, 아나킨이 막아섰네.

윈두의 목소리가 떠올랐다.

그 이야기를 듣는 동안 오비완의 머릿속에 떠오른건 다름아닌 타투인이었다. 아나킨의 천막에 서서, 그를 떠올렸던 날을 되짚는다. 남자는 영악했다. 결국 그의 숨결로 자신을 얼려버리고 말았다. 오비완은 몰랐다. 그를 잃고 나서야, 자신의 심장이 자신의 것이 아니었다는 걸 깨달았다.

\- 그리고나서 황제를 원자로에 집어던졌지.  
\- 아나킨은, 아나킨은 무사합니까?

요다의 깊은 시선이 오비완을 향했다.

\- 그는 황제와 함께 몸을 던졌어.

한 쪽 무릎을 끌어올린다. 낡고, 더러워진 옷감위에 얼굴을 눌렀다. 뜨거운 무언가가 스며든다.

그의 옆 자리에는 오비완이 늘 가지고 다녔던 베낭이 놓여져 있었다. 질기고 거친 천으로 만들어진 가방안에는 늘 상비하고 다녔던 비상물품들과 함께 긴 은빛 힐트가 들어있었다. 아나킨의 라이트 세이버였다.

오비완은 자신이 그 물건에 왜 집착하는지 처음에는 이해하지 못했다. 수많은 밤을 보내며, 홀로 추위를 견디며, 알 수 없는 행성의 어둡고 축축한 곳을 걸으며 그는 아나킨을 생각했다. 단순히 떠올리는 것만으로도 가슴을 무너트리는 남자를. 그리고 오늘, 이유를 알게된 것 같았다.

난 이걸 아나킨에게 돌려주고 싶었던거야. 그가 돌아올 가능성이 없다는 것을 알면서도.

그는 무릎위의 갈색 로브를 꽉 잡아쥐었다. 마스터 피스토에게 받은 그것은 아나킨의 개인실에서 발견된 것이었다. 지친 얼굴로 천뭉치를 내민 남자에게서 그것을 받아든 순간 무엇인지 바로 깨달았다. 자신의 로브였다. 뿌연 기억속, 아나킨의 목소리가 오버랩된다.

-마스터 케노비, 부탁이 하나 있어요. 당신의 로브. 내게 주면 안되나요?

주지 말았어야 했어.

-로브요. 나한테 줘요. 마스터, 들려요?

홀로 어둠속에 남아. 낡은 모직물에 의지해 버티도록 하지 말았어야했다.

-고마워요. 소중히 간직할테니까...

눈물이 왈칵 솟아올랐다.

"마스터 케노비?"

메디컬 드로이드의 호명에 그는 벌떡 일어났다. 버릇처럼 베낭 끈을 잡아쥔다. 그의 눈은 붉게 충혈되어 흔들리고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

때때로 사람들이 문제들을 해결하기 위해 죽음을 선택하는 것을 머저리같은 짓이라 비하한 적도 있었지만- 아나킨은 이제 그것을 철회해야 한다고 생각했다. 오비완은 살 것이다. 제다이 오더도 다시 일어설 것이다. 시스 두 사람이 모두 죽었으니 공화국은 다시 평화로워질테다. 시디어스와 자신의 죽음으로 모든 문제가 해결되는 것이다.

끝없는 추락. 귓가를 울리는 공기의 마찰음, 흩날리는 머리카락. 뺨을 적신 물기가 차게 식었다. 긴 기억들이 머릿속을 치고 지나간다. 모래땅의 어린시절. 포드 레이싱. 어머니와 보낸 수천개의 하루들. 유쾌했던 펠. 저항군을 조직했던 날. 노예들을 돕기위해 찾아와줬던 에우파님. 죽어가던 사람들. 투쟁. 오비완. 콰이곤. 제다이 오더. 파드메. 전쟁... 팔을 뻗어 품에 그를 안았을 때 느꼈던 체온을 떠올린다. 그것은 마치 어머니의 품과 비슷했다. 남자를 안을 때 느꼈던 배덕감은 처음뿐이었고, 이내 타는듯한 갈증이 온 몸을 지배했다. 소중했다. 너무 소중했다. 그래서 감히 사랑한다는 말을 꺼낼 수 없었다.

오비완은, 마스터는 괜찮을거야.

살아남은 평의회 멤버가 그를 메디컬 센터로 옮길 것이다. 눈에 띄는 부상은 없었으니 곧 깨어날 수 있겠지. 콰이곤이 있으니 힘들때 견딜 수 있을테고. 자신이 죽었으니 그를 괴롭힐 사람은 더 이상 없을 것이다.

다시 예전의 모습으로 돌아갈 수 있겠지. 마치 금을 녹여 만든듯한 머리칼이 햇빛에 반짝이고, 단정한 모습으로 제다이 사원을 걸을 것이다. 그 자애로운 미소와, 연푸른 눈동자가 보기좋게 구겨지는 모습 또한 되찾을 수 있을테다. 눈부시겠지. 아름다울거야. 자신은 오랫동안 그 모습을 봐왔다. 물론... 충분친 않았다. 그와 함께 늙고, 좀 더 오랜 시간을 함께 보내고, 온화한 대화를 하고, 좀 더 따뜻이 손을 잡아주고, 때로는 하루 일과로 지친 그를 안아줄 수 있다면 좋았을것이다. 지금과는 다른 길을 걸었다면. 좀 더 평범했다면. 좀 더 소소했다면.

어느새 온 몸에 부딪혀오던 공기 저항도 느껴지지 않고, 완벽한 고요만이 남았다. 주변을 감싼 기운은 따뜻했고, 온화했다. 포스의 품 안이구나. 그래서 이렇게 마음이 평화로운 거겠지. 이마위에 흘러내린 머리칼이 피부를 간지럽힌다. 아나킨은 몸을 움츠렸다. 순간 오른쪽 허벅지에서 느껴지는 타는듯한 통증에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 아직은 완벽히 죽은게 아닌 듯 싶다. 포스의 세계는 전혀 아는 바가 없었다. 기다려야 할 것이다. 그는 조용한 공기의 흐름에 자신을 맡긴채 뻑뻑한 시선을 열었다.

마스터 콰이곤이 보고싶다. 사과하고 싶었다. 당신의 말씀을 제대로 듣지 않아서 죄송했다고, 구해드리지 못해 마음 아팠다고 이야기하고 싶다. 그럴 자격이나 될런지 모르겠지만 말이다.

흐릿한 시야는 이내 천천히 주변의 형상을 보여주었다. 눈물과 열로 뿌얘져 제대로 확인되지 않아 눈을 깜빡였다. 어둡다. 고르게 둘러진 약한 불빛. 무언가가 보인다. 눈에 익은 무언가가...

"...!!"

아나킨의 푸른 눈이 크게 열렸다. 그는 원자로 통로의 중간에 떠 있었다. 그 위에 요다와 윈두, 플로, 틴이 아나킨을 포스로 힘겹게 붙들어 올리고 있었다. 표정이 급속도로 무너졌다.

어째서.

얼굴위로 뜨거운 눈물이 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 분명 여기저기 부상당한 상태였는데도 그들은 집중을 흐트러트리지 않기 위해 필사의 노력을 하고 있었다.

"...그만해요."

요다의 팔이 들어올려진다. 점점 빠른속도로 함교를 향해 떠오르는 몸을 느끼며 아나킨이 흐느꼈다.

"그만이요, 마스터 요다! 그만 날 죽도록 내버려둬요!!"  
"그리두지는 않을걸세."

요다가 집중을 위해 미간을 잔뜩 일그러트리며 이야기했다.

"나이트 스카이워커."

 

 

 

  
회복실의 문 앞에 서서 오비완은 문틈을 바라보고 있었다. 무슨 말을 어떻게 꺼내야 할지 모르겠다. 짧지만 긴 시간이었다. 제국이 설립되고 2년간, 자신과 완전히 다른길을 선택했던 옛 제자에게 어떤 말로 이야기를 시작하면 좋을까.

갑자기 문이 열렸다. 몸을 물린다. 오비완의 눈 앞에는 요다를 포함한 평의회 멤버들이 서 있었다.

"늦었군, 마스터 케노비."

요다는 지팡이를 짚고 천천히 나왔다. 윈두가 오비완의 어깨를 두드려주었다. 멤버들은 천천히 그의 곁을 빠져나갔다. 요다가 이야기했다.

"가보게, 나이트 스카이워커에게. 자네가 더 반갑겠지, 우리보다는."

오비완의 눈이 일그러졌다. 평의회는 아나킨을 다시 받아들여준것이었다. 라이트 사이드로. 시선을 문으로 돌렸을 때 제다이는 남자의 시선을 마주했다. 쿠션에 등을 기대어 앉은 아나킨은 조심스레 오비완을 바라보고 있었다.

"...아나킨."

우는 얼굴로, 그는 애써 웃고 있었다. 시트를 잡아쥔 손이 긴장으로 희게 질려있는 것을 발견한 오비완은 발걸음을 놀렸다. 걷는다, 이내 뛰었다. 짧은 거리를, 단 몇 걸음만에 접근해 아나킨의 상체를 꽉 껴안았다. 따뜻한 체온. 온 몸으로 끼쳐오는 익숙한 체취. 깊이 숨을 들이마신다. 절대 놓치지 않겠다는 듯 팔에 힘을 주었다. 심장을 죄고 있던 끈이 부드럽게 풀리는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 그를 억누르고, 잡아 쥐고, 숨막히게 했던 감정들과 기억들이 눈녹듯 사라져갔다.

"...마스...터."

절로 입이 열렸다. 아무 고민도 없이, 어떤 어색함도 없이 오비완이 속삭였다.

"사랑했어. 계속. 끊임없이."

품안의 청년이 굳는 것이 느껴졌다. 팔을 더 뻗어 세게 남자를 그러안았다. 넓은 등에 손바닥을 단단히 디딘다. 그제서야 머뭇대던 기계팔이 오비완의 등에 둘러졌다. 옛 제자의 손이 그를 안았을 때, 사랑하는 남자의 체온이 온전히 가슴에 맞닿았을 때, 오비완은 토해내듯 숨을 내뱉었다. 웃음이 새어나왔다. 아나킨의 어깨에 얼굴을 누른 채, 오비완은 울음섞인 웃음을 흘렸다. 두 사람은 더듬듯 손을 뻗어 젖어있는 서로의 얼굴을 만졌고, 당연하다는 듯 입술을 겹쳤다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 고맙습니다. 
> 
> 2\. 저도 제가 이렇게 긴 시간, 이렇게 긴 망상을 연재할거라고는 생각도 못했어요. 완결까지 낼 수 있었던 건 읽어주신 분들의 응원 덕분이예요. 정말 고맙습니다! 하루에 1 Hit 올라가는 것도 기적이라고 생각했었는데... 크흡 ㅠ_ㅠ 
> 
> 3\. 사실 파트 2 쓰면서 도중에 멘붕이 심하게 왔었는데, 진짜, 진심으로 죄다 지워버리고 싶었어요. (정주행의 효과) 안 지우고 버틴건 순전히 응원덕분이었습니다. 너무 고맙습니다. ㅠ_ㅠ 사실 지금도 이건 흑역사라고 생각해요. 고칠곳이 참 많은데... 즐겁게 읽어주셔서 기뻤습니다. A...Are you an angel?
> 
> 4\. 파트 2 끝내놓고 썼다시피 원작 비틀기였고... 때문에 아나킨도 베이더로서는 한 번 죽어야 한다고 생각했어요. 그래서 바로 직전의 엔딩이 그렇게 났습니다. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 부득이한 낚시질 이었네요. 죄송해요!
> 
> 5\. 가끔 에피 6을 보는데, 수줍은 듯 고개 숙이며 나타나는 아나킨의 포스의 영 모습이 그렇게 애틋하더라구요. 그 자리에 가기까지 얼마나 마음 고생이 심했을까, 오비완과 어떤 이야기를 나누었을까 생각하면 그저 눈물만... ㅠ_ㅠ 사실 이 망상 쓰겠다고 다짐한 계기도 포스의 영으로 나온 아나킨을 보고 난 직후였어요. 이젠 좀 행복하면 좋겠어요. ㅠ_ㅠ 아나킨 행복해라... ㅠ_ㅠ 
> 
> 6\. 12월 말에 있을 유니버스 온리에 DotF를 내기로 했어요. 전체퇴고 거치고, 파트 재정비하고, 외전도 추가됩니다. 이제 기사작위 받고 오비완이랑 리얼 행쇼해야죠. ㅎㅎㅎㅎ AO3는 블로그가 아니라 회지에 대한 내용을 올리기가 어렵고... 네이버 블로그에 따로 페이지 만들게요. 10월 경 예약받고 인쇄 들어갑니다. :)  
>  아마 500페이지 정도 되는 두꺼운 책이 나올 것 같아요. 맥시멈 10권 정도 인쇄할 예정입니다. ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 너무 많나요 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 여튼 예약부수 만큼만 찍을 예정이니 10월쯤 오픈하는 예약 페이지에 관....관...관심을 가져주시면 진차 기쁠거예요. 흐흫흐휴ㅠ퓨ㅠㅠㅠ
> 
> 7\. 긴 글 함께 읽어주셔서 고맙습니다. 트위터에서 신나게 망상했던 다른 이야기 또 들고 올게요! 그러니 읽어주시는 분들 모쪼록 아나오비 버리지 말아주세요 ^__ㅠ 짠내나는 사제 많이 사랑해주세요 ^__ㅠ 이왕이면 뭔가 써주세요... 저 달려갈게요... (애절)


End file.
